


He's Back, and Cuter than Before

by Celia_Cipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill is a fluff, Bill is more fluff, Clueless Dipper Pines, Fluff, HAPPY END SO DON'T WORRY, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, MABEL SHIPS IT, Major character death - Freeform, Oh yeah Bill is human sorry almost forgot that, Out Of Character Bill Cipher, Pancakes!, Really fluffy Bill in the beginning, Self Harm, Stanford is a jerk, Torture, Will Cipher is in this, but dont worry they come back, but in the past, i think, if you have a blood trigger dont read, light angst i guess, like flashbacks, self harm that turns into a suicide atttempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper accidentally brings the Bill statue back to life, he becomes close friends with the demon, who has recently turned human. Bill is slightly, no really pathetic at first, and relies on Dipper for support. With Dipper and Mabel trying to get him to see his brother again, will the friendship between Dipper and Bill become..........romantic?</p><p>Sorry for the terrible summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

4 Years had passed since Wierdmaggedon. Dipper and Mabel were still hunting down monsters and exploring the forest every summer when they got back to the Mystery Shack. On their first summer back, Dipper went to go see the Bill statue in the middle of the forest. He was very careful not to touch it, because who knows what would happen. Bill might be dead, but he could always surprise them and show up again with his ridiculous deals and crazy apocalyptic tendencies. He shivered. Dipper still remembered when Bill gave him a screaming head as a present.

“Hey Bill. Remember me? Who am I kidding, of course you remember me. I just defeated you last year!” He felt kind of silly talking to a statue, but honestly, Mabel was to boy-crazy during some times he needed to talk, Grunkle Stan was old and grumpy, even though he was always glad to see the twins. Grunkle Ford was always in the basement, and even though he let Dipper help him most of the time, there were times when the stuff he was working on was so powerful, he wouldn’t even let Fiddleford down there. So he was stuck talking to a statue of a dead demon. Great. “So, Bill, I’ve been having a great time now that I’m in high school. It’s not as bad as i thought, and I’ve made plenty of friends. But I really missed this place.” Dipper heard Mabel calling him, and said his goodbyes to the Bill statue.

\---------------

This routine continued for the next four years. When Dipper didn’t have anyone to talk to (Grunkle Stan would be away on a trip with his fiance) during the summer, he would always pop over to give Bill a visit.It was the afternoon of the first day of the fifth visit, when he finally decided to touch Bill’s hand. 

“Hey Bill, I’m gonna shake your hand. Don’t pull a fast one on me and possess my body or anything.” He snorted. “Never mind. Nothing's gonna happen. Who ever heard of a statue coming to life? Except for those wax ones on my first visit here.” Dipper slowly reached out his hand and grasped Bill’s outstretched hand. “I kinda missed you Bill. Things have been a little boring without you, even though you tried to kill me multiple times.” He closed his eyes and felt flames licking his hand. He jumped back in surprise. “What the-” The Bill statue was burning, burning with a bright blue fire. Bill’s fire.

Dipper scrambled back, but he was blinded by a bright blue flash. 

He waited a couple minutes, huddled against a tree trunk. When he had enough courage to open his eyes again, they shot open in utter astonishment. Where  the Bill statue once was, was a boy, about Dipper’s age. He had blond hair, but it was covered in dirt and blood. He wore a sweatshirt that was a golden yellow, but just as filthy as his hair. He also wore black slacks, and a triangular eyepatch.

“Whoa whoa whoa. No. This is not happening.” Dipper panicky thought. “There is no way that my touch turned Bill, who is  _ dead,  _  into a human.

He pressed his back against the tree again as the boy shifted slightly and groaned. 

His uncovered eye opened and made contact with Dipper’s, and his mouth formed a weak smile. “Hey, Pine Tree. Long time no see” Dipper looked on in astonishment as Bill fainted.

\-----------------

By the time Dipper got over his initial shock, it had started to rain. 

Bill was surprisingly light and slender, so Dipper picked him up with ease, wincing at the sight of how injured his body was. There were cuts everywhere, and one of his arms was twisted at a strange angle. Bill flinched when Dipper picked him up, and let out a small whimper. Dipper was more careful as he carried him towards the shack. No matter what terrible things Bill had done to their family in the past, he couldn’t leave him outside in the cold of night to starve or be eaten by animals, or freeze to death in the rain.

He got to the newly built shack, and pushed the door open with his foot. It had gotten loose over the years, and the lock had gotten rusty. He brought Bill inside and laid him down on the new couch, which was longer and softer than their old recliner. Dipper brushed the hair away from his eyes, which had gotten soaked by the rain. With Bill in a sufficiently lit environment, he was finally able to get a good look at him. He actually had quite an attractive face for someone who was a  **_dead triangle_ ** a few minutes ago, with a perfectly shaped chin, and subtle cheekbones that added to the “perfect” thing. He was surveying the damage, when he remembered Bill’s arm. 

“Shit! I’ll get a splint.” He ran to the room in the hallway with various medical supplies, and grabbed a board, medical tape, and a wrap.

He re-entered the living room to find Mabel bending over Bill. 

“Dipper, who is this? If you don’t mind me asking, he looks a bit familiar. Mind telling me who this is?” She asked in an all-too-sweet tone. Dipper gulped. 

“Um-w-well…” He stuttered. “This is, um, uh, Bill.” His voice became a whisper as he reached the end of the sentence.

“And you let him into our house, WHY?” She raised her voice to nearly a yell.

“Mabel, please be quiet! I just want to fix him up, and if he tries anything, I’ll kick him right out with no hospitality or anything. Just let me fix his arm. If I don’t set it it could get even worse.”

Mabel glared down at Bill and sighed. “Well, I can’t refuse hospitality to someone as injured as him. But as soon as he does anything out of line,  **he leaves.** ”

Dipper nodded. He started to set Bill’s arm, and took a deep breath before snapping it back to a normal position. Bill’s eyes snapped open, and he let out a pained yelp. He squeezed his eyes shut and shivered.

“Hey Bill, I’m not hurting you. Your arm is broken, and I’m trying to put it back. I’m sorry if it hurts.Ok?” Dipper said soothingly.

Bill nodded shakily and whispered, “Alright,”

Dipper put the wood against Bill’s arm, and slowly started to bind it with the wrap. Bill whimpered and bit his lip until it bled.

Mabel looked on in astonishment. “Hey Dipper, are you sure this is the same demon? Correct me if I’m wrong, but when we last saw this demon, he wasn’t nearly as pathetic.”

Bill looked up at Mabel in surprise as Dipper finished with his arm “Watch your mouth, Shooting Star. I’m not pathetic!” But the look in his eyes gave him away. He looked extremely scared, and like a lost little boy about to cry. Mabel’s disgusted look vanished, and she knelt down beside Bill.

“Ok, so why are you here?” Can you tell me that?”

“Duh,” Bill scoffed. “I’m here because Pine Tree invited me back.”

Mabel’s eyes hardened at his arrogance. “Lose the tone, demon dorito. I could kill you at any moment right now, considering how weak you are.”

Bill leaned away from Mabel, the fear back into his eyes.

With Bill taken care of, she turned her glare on Dipper, who shrank back and looked anywhere but Mabel’s face.

“So, Dipper,” she smiled. “WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WILLINGLY INVITE A DEMON THAT TRIED TO KILL US ALL BACK INTO THIS UNIVERSE?”The smile was gone. Long gone.

“W-w-well, um I was talking to his statue when I had no one to talk to, and I said that it was interesting having him around, and I shook his hand. I-I didn’t think this was going to happen!!”

Bill looked on with terrified eyes as Mabel and Dipper argued.

“WHATS GOING ON HERE?!” They heard a voice yell from the basement.

“Shit,” said Dipper. “It’s Ford.”

Bill’s eye widened even further as he heard Ford yell. He tried to get up but his leg gave out and he yelped as he fell back onto the couch.

Ford appeared at the doorway. “What’s all this about demo-” He cut off and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Bill. Bill tried to back up on the couch, but winced as he put weight on his injured arm.

You could practically see heat and anger coming off of Ford in waves. “How dare you show your face back here,” He growled and pulled out a knife. “I should kill you now before you can hurt anybody else.” He advanced on Bill.

This must have been the last straw. “I’m sorry!” Bill choked out in between gasps as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have done it and I’m so sorry but please don’t hurt me I won’t do it again please stop yelling and don’t hurt me please please-” His voice was cut off as he gasped in between sobs.

Ford was as surprised as Dipper and Mabel “What’s wrong with him? He’s short, and pathetic. Or is this another one of your evil schemes, Bill?” 

Ford brought the knife closer to Bill’s chest. Bill trembled. “N-no I swear I swear I’m not planning anything I’m just as confused as you are as to why I’m in this form please just- just- I don’t know!” This was enough conformation for Ford to know that Bill was telling the truth, because regular Bill would never admit he didn’t know something. Ford slowly put away the knife as Bill sniffed and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Alright,, I’ll let you stay for now, but if you do anything I don’t like, you’re dead, you hear?” Bill nodded frantically and pulled the neck of his sweatshirt over his head, as if ashamed of how he just broke down. Dipper, Mabel, and Ford looked down at him in astonishment, wondering what had happened to make Bill such a small, weak  _ human _ . 

“Hey Bill, you should probably get cleaned up. You’re covered in blood and dirt, and your wounds could get infected if left untreated.” Dipper knelt and put his hand on Bill’s back. Bill flinched and Dipper withdrew his hand. Ford scoffed and left.

“Hey Bill, don’t worry, we won’t be in such a hurry to kill you as grouchy old Ford, ok? So trust us for now.” Mabel gave Bill a kind smile, even though he probably couldn’t see since he was hiding is a sweatshirt.

He poked his head out. “Are you sure?”

“Positive! Now we need to get you cleaned up and into different clothes. These are filthy. Ok? Dipper can carry you upstairs, since you can’t walk.” Bill nodded.

Dipper took a deep breath and scooped Bill up again. Even though he already knew how light Bill was, it still surprised him. He brought Bill upstairs, and took him to the bathtub.

“Ok, so, this is gonna be awkward, but you’re gonna need to take off your clothes so we can clean you.” Bill looked at Dipper in horror, and shook his head, curling up into a ball on the floor. Dipper sighed.”If you aren’t doing this willingly, I’ll have to knock you out and clean you forcefully. 

Bill instantly complied, fearing the sensation of being unconscious again. 

Dipper helped him, and noticed especially large scars on Bill’s back. Almost like whip marks.

“Um Bill what’s this-”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Bill said softly. “Just get this over with.”

Dipper cleaned Bill’s wounds, and tried to make it so Bill had as little pain as possible.

When he got to his chest, he noticed markings, looking to have been carved in by a knife. It was the cipher wheel they tried to use when defeating Bill four years ago. They weren’t very deep, obviously, or it would have killed him.

“Bill, what on earth-”

“Dont! I don’t need to be reminded of what I went through.” Bill shuddered, and Dipper noticed that he was biting back tears.

“Alright, just tell me what they are when you’re ready.”

\-------------------

After Bill was cleaned, Mabel knocked on the door. “I searched Dipper’s room for some pajamas that might fit you, and I found a yellow pajama shirt and sweatpants. Sorry if they’re a little big!”

“Thanks, Shooting Star,” Bill said quietly. Dipper wasn’t sure Mabel heard him, but she must have, because she replied with, “Don’t worry about it. You are our guest, after all.”

Dipper heard her walking away from the door, and he opened it to find the clothes hanging on the doorknob. He grabbed them and brought them inside the bathroom. He helped Bill put them on and checked them for size. They fit Bill almost perfectly, even though they were old clothes from about a year ago. Wow. Bill was half a foot shorter than him, which was a few inches shorter than Mabel. Poor guy.

“Hey Bill, I was wondering. Why do you look my age? I mean, you’re probably a trillion years older than me,”

Bill glared at him. “As much I wish that i could be older, taller, and more intimidating than you, I can’t because demons choose the rate they want to age at. I wanted to be young for as long as I can, so my mind is still about the same age as you and Shooting Star. So when I turned…... _ human… _ …..my body turned the same age as my current mindset. Which means I’m 16 internally.” After an awkward pause Bill asked, “So…..where am I going to sleep?”

Dipper snapped his fingers. “That’s right! Let’s see. Well, the only option would be in the spare room next to uncle Ford’s room-”

“NO!” Bill almost shrieked. Dipper looked at him like a madman. “Um, I mean, no. Please. If I sleep anywhere near him, he's gonna mistake me moving in bed as a sign that I’m getting my demonic powers back and plotting to kill you all. Is- um- is there a room or bed I could have that’s closer to you and Shooting Star? You seem a lot less likely to kill me.” Bill looked down.

“Uh, um, sure. We have a spare bed in our room that no one ever uses. We kept it clean just in case though. You can sleep there.”

“A-are you sure you want me sleeping that close to you guys, considering what I’ve done in the past?”

“Well, you promised not to harm us or do anything bad, so I will hold you to your word on that promise.”

\--------------

Once they had the spare bed set up, Dipper helped Bill sit on it.

“I can take it from here,” Bill said. “I think.”

He used his good arm to lean back, and finally decided to just let go and hit the pillow. He winced as the back of his head hit the pillow, but it didn’t hurt as much because, well, it was a pillow. He sighed and fell asleep almost immediately. Dipper went downstairs to tell Mabel about their new sleeping arrangements. 

“Hey, Mabel?”

“Yeah?”

“I let Bill sleep in our room. He’s pretty harmless right now, he can barely move, and he honestly seems like a baby right now. And he’s petrified of Grunkle Ford trying to kill him if he hears movement in his room. He says that we are a lot less likely to kill him if he moves while sleeping, so he wants to stay with us.”

“Are you sure about this Dipper? He might regain his powers during the night or something, and then what happens to us?”

“Don’t worry. I got him under control.” Dipper had an idea. A terrible idea, but an idea nonetheless. 

The twins watched Ducktective reruns for a couple hours, before going to bed. Mabel went over to Bill’s bed, and inspected him. His face looked so much more peaceful during sleep, but still a little bit worried. His injured arm hung out from the covers. She felt Dipper move past her, and saw him fasten something like a collar around Bill’s neck.

“Hey, Dipper, what’s that?”

“This?” Dipper pointed to the collar. “Oh, remember when we got Waddles an electric shock collar so he wouldn’t leave the house, but you threw a total fit and wouldn’t let us?”

Mabel’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me, you’re putting a shock collar on him? You know that shock collars were originally meant for cats, but used on dogs? We almost used it on a pig, and now we are using it on a demon turned human? “

Dipper shrugged. “Well, yeah. We can’t have him leaving and doing who knows what. He can’t take it off without our help, because I hid the release switch that turns off the shock hidden in a secret drawer in a secret room. You know the room, it was the one with the body-switch carpet on our first summer here.”

“Won't it hurt him?””

“Yes, if he tries to escape. And we don’t want him finding anything in the forest that could restore his powers.”

They both started when they heard Bill curl up and wince under the blankets. Thankfully, he didn’t wake up. They let out a breath.

“We should probably get to sleep.” Dipper started walking to his bed.

“Yeah”

“Goodnight Mabel.”

“Goodnight Dipper”

And they both fell asleep to the deep breathing of a demon boy in the next bed over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I got really impatient with the shipping and sorry I posted so late yeah  
> Yeeeeessshhh Bill is super out of character  
> Oh K and S are my friends from school and they always want to read my fanfiction.  
> Yeah, hope you enjoy it!

Dipper heard a thunk and he groaned. He peeled open his eyes to find Bill struggling on the floor and scratching the collar on his neck.

Bill caught his eye and yelled. He seemed oddly panicked, and was breathing heavily. “Hey Pine Tree, mind telling me why i’m wearing a DOG COLLAR?”

“Don’t try to take it off!” Dipper yelled, but it was too late. Bill screeched as it delivered a 50-volt shock straight to his neck. Bill slumped to the floor and gasped.

“Pine Tree, what the hell, why on earth would you do this, I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to.” He gasped for breath and massaged his throat as much as he could with the shock collar still on him. “I thought you trusted me, even if it’s just a little bit.”

Ford, woken with the noise, burst into the room, pointing a gun everywhere wildly. “Is Bill trying to kill you? I’LL KILL HIM FIRST!” 

Dipper ran up to him, grabbed the gun, and pointed it down to the floor. “No, we’re fine. If anyone is hurt, it’s Bill.”

Ford looked down at Bill slumped on the floor, leaning on the bed, and noticed that Bill’s eyes were watering. “What did you do to him?”

Dipper looked down. “I put a shock collar on him. He can’t leave, can’t take it off, and can’t get near us in any threatening way, because you have guns and weapons, and Mabel and I have remotes for the collar. He can’t do anything with this, and his arm is broken and he has cuts everywhere.”

“Dipper, his arm isn’t broken,” Ford pointed out. “In fact, it looks perfectly healthy. And he doesn’t have any cuts, he has scars everywhere.”

Mabel, who had crouched down next to Bill during the time Dipper and Ford were talking, took off Bill’s splint. “He’s right!” She exclaimed in surprise. “His arm isn’t broken, and the only cut he has is a small one on his other arm. They’re all scars already!”

Dipper whirled around. “What? That’s not possible. They were all bleeding a lot yesterday,” He kneeled next to Mabel and Bill, inspecting Bill’s arm. THey were smooth, with no cuts, or broken bones or fractures. “Th-that’s not possible.” Dipper stuttered.

“I have some magic left,” Bill rolled his eyes, having gotten over the pain of the shock. “It’s just healing magic, so I can’t do any damage to anything.“ 

Ford put away his gun and chuckled. “Good idea Dipper. A shock collar! Oh, I should have thought of that! Not so powerful now, Bill, are you!? And healing magic? Wow! That’s so unlike your personality, I can’t help pitying you! God, you are pathetic! Oh, hey, why didn’t you heal yourself yesterday when Dipper had to take care of you and carry you everywhere, and even  _ bathe you _ ? Oh, God, this is priceless!!” He burst out laughing as Bill blushed and looked down in shame. 

“It’s not like I wanted to be carried everywhere by a Pine Tree.” Bill looked to the side, blushing furiously. “I just didn’t have enough energy to use magic yet.”

“Oh, oh, sure,” Ford said solemnly.  “Hey Bill, did you know- BOO!” Ford bellowed.

Bill yelped and grabbed Dipper’s arm. Once he realized what he was doing, he pushed it back, blushed slightly, and stormed out of the room.

“Priceless!” Ford laughed in between gasping for air. “Bill, the great and powerful dream demon, hiding behind a sixteen year old kid! I can’t believe it!”

“Hey, uncle Ford, aren't you at least a little worried about Bill? What could have happened to him to turn him into a pathetic, whimpering, non-magical teenager?”

Ford sobered up after hearing that. “Come to think of it, you’re right. I wonder what’s out there that can turn Bill into….into…..into this mess.”

“He had marks on his back and chest. His back had marks like whips, and his chest had the cipher wheel carved into it, even though it had already scarred over. I think that if they could even hurt Bill, what could they do to us?” Dipper added.

“Hmmm….” Said uncle Ford. “We'll see what Bill does now that he’s human, and decide whether to help him then. Sound good?”

“Yeah. We can work with that,” Mabel said. “I'll go find Bill and see what he's doing.”

\-------------------------

BILL POV

Why were they so mean to him? And why did he let them be mean? He was powerful! He was Bill Cipher! So why did he feel so weak now? He had been shocked again by the collar when he ran outside, and sat in back off the house, just out of reach of the invisible fence. He looked up at the sky and sighed in defeat. Will was right, he never should have tried to take over another dimension. Will. He missed Will. Will was his twin brother. Bill laughed. He was acting so pathetic and bowing down, and had at least 4 crying fits since he got to Gravity Falls, even if no one was there to see it. “In fact, I’m acting just like Will would.” He thought with a chuckle. But then his eyes teared up again. He missed Will so, so much. How many years had it been, 3? 4? Will was always there to help control Bill’s temper when Bill couldn't handle it by himself. He would always calm Bill down, and get him out of tight spots. They were the same age, so they would play together and were inseparable. Until Stanford Pines came along. Bill spent all his time convincing Stan to make a portal, and never spent any time with Will.

_ FLASHBACK _

_ “Bill, I don’t think this is a good idea. You are already almost the ruler off this dimension, just because off your power. Do you really need to rule another? Take human form, like I always am in, and just walk among them! You don’t need to rule to be happy.” _

_ “YES I DO, WILL. Now shush and help me with these blueprints. I need to give them to Ford in two days.” _

_ Will started to cry. _

_ Bill noticed and quickly calmed down. “Hey, hey, Will, I’m sorry,” he said in a soothing tone. “It’s alright. I’m not mad. It’s just….while you can be happy being in a permanent human form and walking with them, I can’t do that. I’ve only taken human form once, and you know where that led. I am more happy being feared, than loved. Shhhh, don’t cry, please.” _

_ Will gulped. “B-but, um, if you take over that dimension, I-I won’t be able to see you anymore.” _

_ “No, Will, that’s not true. I’ll let you rule the dimension with me!” _

_ “B-but I d-don’t want to rule.” _

_ “Just try it. I promise you’ll like it. Pretty please? For me?” _

_ “O-ok…” _

_ T_I_M_E_S_K_I_P _

_ “DAMN IT!” Bill threw a desk across the room with his mind. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT STUPID LOSER OF A SCIENTIST SAW THROUGH ME!!!”  _

_ Will cowered in a corner. “H-hey Bill, you’ll get another chance. So please calm down. Y-you’re scaring me…” Will squeezed his eyes shut as a table hit the wall next to his head.  _

_ “I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, AND I WILL NEVER GET A CHANCE LIKE THIS AGAIN!!!” Bill roared. “THAT SCIENTIST WAS MY ONLY CHANCE! NOW I’LL NEVER GET TO RULE THE DIMENSION OF THE HUMANS!!! _

_ Will sat in his corner , put his head in his hands, and sobbed as Bill raged. _

_ S_M_A_L_L    T_I_M_E_S_K_I_P _

_ “Will, I’m sorry, please forgive me, I really am, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear, please just forgive me,I’m so, so, so sorry, please, Will, please.” Bill was in human form to apologize to Will, who was using magic to heal a large gash in the side off his arm. “I wasn’t looking where I threw that chair, I swear, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, Will.” Bill bowed his head, and shook as tears dripped down his face. _

_ “Wait, Bill, a-are you crying?” Will gasped. _

_ “This is why I hate being in a human form. It gives me emotions, and I’m terrible at controlling them. A-anyway,” he sniffed. “I just wanted, to……...to say sorry, and I wanted you to know that I really meant it. So, please forgive me?” _

_ Bill looked up at Will, and furiously wiped the tears of his face and out off his eyes. He looked up, startled, as Will laughed. “What’s so funny about me begging for forgiveness?” _

_ “It’s just that, Bill, you go to such great lengths to apologize. You must really love me.” Will stood up, walked over to Bill, and hugged him. _

_ Bill was startled, and then he smiled. “Yeah. I guess I really do.” _

_ T_I_M_E_S_K_I_P _

_ “HEY WILL!” Bill called as he zoomed back into his house. “WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVER!!” _

_ “Will peeked his head out from behind a doorway “Yes Bill? What is it that made you so happy?” _

_ “I FOUND ANOTHER WAY BACK TO RULE! THE PORTAL WAS USED, AND A RIFT WAS CREATED!!! IT’S CONTAINED FOR NOW, BUT THE CONTAINER IS CRACKING!!! AND I KNOW    E    X     A     C     T      L      Y    HOW TO GET IT TO BREAK!” _

_ Will sighed. ‘I thought you had given up on that dream, Bill.” _

_ “No, I wouldn’t think of it! I will establish my rule, and make sure everyone who opposes me is put down, and then, when everyone is obedient, I will invite you into the new dimension, and we can rule together!” Bill cheered and grabbed Will’s hands, spinning him around.  _

_ Will laughed. “Alright Bill, because it’s been so long since I’ve seen you this happy. And since you were kind enough to tell me the news in your human form, of course. I will accept your deal, Bill Cipher!”  _

_ They hugged and Bill checked his Earth-watch. “Wow, I gotta go! I’ll call you down once I have established my reign, Will. Until next time!” _

_ Bill waved and darted out the door. Will smiled as he left, but his smile soon faded away. He had a really bad feeling about this………. _

_ END FLASHBACK _

That was the last time Bill ever saw his brother. Tears had started flowing down his face, and he let them fall. His breath caught in his throat, and he broke, sobbing wildly. 

“Will, I want to see you again!” He thought.

He sobbed for about thirty minutes before Mabel found him crouched on the back wall off the Mystery Shack. He was still sobbing, and the tears showed no sign of stopping. 

“Hey Bill, what’s wrong?” She asked, kneeling next to him. He tried to stop crying, but he still couldn’t speak.

“Hey, shhhh, it’s ok. Tell me what’s wrong, I won’t judge you for anything.”

When he had finally calmed down enough to speak, he took a deep breath. “I…...I just really miss my brother,” Just thinking about Will brought the tears back.

“Wait, you have a brother?”

Bill nodded. “Y-yeah. His name was Will, and h-he was my twin brother.” He gave up on trying to stop the tears, and let them roll down his face.

Mabel paused. “A………..twin brother?” She smiled. “Well, we have one thing in common!”

Bill smiled and nodded, but then rested his head on his arms and started crying again.

“Bill, what happened to you? It must have been terrible, to make you not only human, but one that cries a lot, at that. Can you tell me?” Mabel asked, rubbing his back.

“I can’t tell you what h-happened to me, but I can say that I’m not used to being in human form. I hated it because there were too m-many emotions, and they were too strong. I was only in human form with my brother, because he l-loves being in human form, and it suits him.” Bill whispered.   
“Wow. So that must be why you’re like…….like this. Well, I’ll try to help you see your brother again.” Mabel said, surprised.

“And why are you guys so mean to me? A shock collar, Ford refuses to treat me like a person, and you all keep making fun of me because I hid behind Dipper  _ once. _ ”

“We’re sorry, Bill. It’s not that we don’t trust you, it’s that we want you to stay here, for the shock collar. And I’ll try to get Grunkle Ford to stop teasing you,” Mabel comforted. “How about I stay with you until you stop crying, and then we go inside and I show you some TV?”

“S-sure.”

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

A couple weeks later, Bill was back to his almost normal self, and got some off his cocky behavior back. He was always smiling, and only cried once since the “Will” thing. 

Bill and Dipper had become pretty close over the few weeks of knowing each other as humans. Mabel explained that Bill really wanted to see his brother again,and to be nice to him.

“So, Pine Tree, how’s it hanging?” Bill said gleefully, popping up from behind a desk.

“How long have you been behind there?” Dipper asked, rolling his eyes.

“Um, about thirty minutes. I can’t feel my leg anymore. Help please?”

Dipper sighed. He moved the desk, and Bill stepped out from behind it.

“Jeez, Pine Tree, what is with humans? Why do their limbs lose all feeling when immobilized?”

“Um, the blood circulates to that limb slower, and it doesn’t get enough oxygen, so it stops, doing, um, whatever it normally does.”

“Wow, that was so helpful, Pine Tree!” Bill said sarcastically.

“Well, excuse me! I thought you knew everything?”

“I did, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m human now, with limited knowledge.”

He helped Bill up and explained how to get rid off it.

“Shake it, or move around a lot. Like, walking.” Bill walked around for a couple seconds. 

“Oh, ok! It’s gone now. Thanks, Pine Tree.”

“Why do you call me Pine Tree?”

Bill looked up, scratching his head. “It’s because of your hat. It has a Pine Tree on it, see?” He grabbed Dipper’s hat and showed him.

“That’s enough for you to give someone a nickname?”

“Well, I never really thought about it that way, so… yeah, I guess.” Bill shrugged, giving Dipper his hat back.

“Hey, Bill, is your other eye intact under your eyepatch, or is it removed, or scarred?”

Bill smirked. “Well, let’s find out, shall we?” He closed his eyes and untied the eyepatch. When he opened his eyes, the one that was always uncovered was normal, but the normally covered one was bright yellow and glowing, with long pupils like a snake’s, or a cat’s.

“Whoa,” breathed Dipper, moving closer. He put his hand on Bill’s face. “That is so cool.” Their faces were almost touching, so Dipper could really see  it, while Bill just stood there awkwardly, blushing slightly from being so close to Dipper. Dipper brushed the hair out off Bill’s eyes, just as Mabel walked in.

“Hey, guys, whatcha doin-” Mabel’s eyes widened as Bill and Dipper jerked away from each other, seeing how their current position could be mistaken for…...something else. “I-I’ll come back later,” stuttered Mabel. “You guys have fun doing whatever you were doing!” She ran off, and Dipper ran after her, yelling, “Mabel, wait up! It’s not what it looks like!”

Meanwhile, Bill was retying his eyepatch, and trying to control his breathing. Why did he get so flustered when Dipper got close to him? I-it must be human feelings getting out of control. What did humans call it? Like? Maybe even love? He scoffed. No way on earth would he ever fall in love with a kid that he just became friendly with, what, 4 weeks ago? They had tried to kill each other before, for heaven's sake! He shook his head. Now he had to go to see how to get the eyepatch on right in the mirror.

DIPPER POV

Well that couldn’t have gotten more awkward. He finally convinced Mabel that he was looking at Bill’s eye, and didn’t have any ulterior motives.

“Are you sure? Because his cheeks were as red as a beet, and you were pretty much caressing his face. You both looked pretty comfortable in that position,” suddenly she gasped. “OH MY GOD I SHIP IT!!!”

Dipper started and jumped back. “Christ, Mabel. Why do you ship everything you come across?”

“I see it now! Oh my God you guys are perfect for each other. I will do everything I can to make sure you guys end up together, I swear.” she said solemnly. “Now I want to see Bill’s eye!”

“Mabel, if you try anything on him, I swear-” 

“Oh ho, getting jealous? Don’t worry Sir Dipping Dots, he’s all yours.” She winked, cackled, and ran of towards the house.

Dipper tried to be furious, but couldn’t help feel relieved that Mabel wasn’t trying to make a move. Did he like Bill? No. Not possible. That would be outrageous. They hated each other until a few weeks ago, right? So, why did he always want to be close to him?

Dipper shook his head. Yeah, Bill was adorable, but no way did Dipper have a crush on an ex-demon. Or, maybe, just maybe, he did.

MABEL POV

She ran up to Bill, who was rummaging around in the fridge.

“HEY BILL!” She yelled, making him straighten up and bang his head into a shelf.

“OW GODDAMN DOOR THIS PIECE OF #$%& AUGH *^@&!!!” He let out a stream of curses while clutching his head, and I can’t write it down because it’s too long.

Mabel laughed and backed up. “Sorry Bill, I didn’t think it would hurt you that much,” apologized Mabel. “But hey, Dipper told me that you're other eye is weird, and I wanna see!”

“Huh?” he was confused for a second. “Oh! My other eye! Dang it, I just got this eyepatch on after spending thirty minutes in the bathroom struggling in front of a mirror.” “Well, let me see!” She reached for his shoulder, turned him around, and untied the eyepatch. He turned back around, and she gasped. “Whoa. Hold the phone. Stop everything.”

“What?” Bill asked, self-conscious again. He put a hand over his eye.

“It’s just……………...It’s flashing yellow tinted pictures, not just yellow. And all the pictures are of…….” She removed his hand and gasped. “Dipper! Oh my God, it’s pictures from our entire time in our first summer at Gravity Falls, and from these few past weeks!”

Bill’s face turned redder than a tomato. “Um yeah, about that,” He snatched his eyepatch and quickly tied it back on his face. “I-it shows whatever I’m thinking about at the moment, and since I just interacted with Dipper, I guess it-”

“You sure you weren’t thinking of Dipper for  _ another reason _ ?” She grinned. “Do you  **like** Dipper?!”

If it was possible, Bill’s face turned even redder. “N-no way! H-how can y-you even  _ suggest _ -”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. But the facts speak for themselves. Welp, time to go watch TV!” She skipped off as Bill leaned against the fridge, trying to stop his face from becoming bright enough to stop traffic.

DIPPER POV

Dipper walked in a couple minutes later. “Hey Bill.”

Bill yelped and looked at Dipper. His face rapidly heated up again, and he looked away. “H-hey Pine Tree.”

Dipper looked at him, slightly confused. “It’s pretty late. I’m gonna go to bed. You coming?”

“Uh, y-yeah! Sure.” Bill stopped leaning against the fridge, and followed Dipper upstairs. Dipper heard Mabel yell from the living room, “HAVE FUN UP THERE BOYS!!”

“Mabel, shut up! We’re tired, so we’re going to bed, nothing else. Goodnight!”

“Yeah sure, that’s what they all say. Goodnight!”

Dipper was almost sure Bill could see him blushing, even from behind. But Bill didn’t make any sign that he knew, and they both fell asleep without any complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter is out! Another one will be out in about 2 weeks, so look out for that, I forgot what was in this chapter when I posted it, so yeah, that's that!  
> And give me suggestions in the comments, I can always use it!  
> Sorry if my writing isn't that good....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we hear about what happened to Bill after the Pines defeated him, and if you have a suicide trigger don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm a shitty writer sorry about that  
> Please don't hate me

Bill POV

Bill awoke to the sound of birds screaming their heads off outside the window. He wished he still had his destructive powers, so they could  _ literally _ scream their heads off. He snickered. That would be funny to watch. He looked over at Dipper, who was groaning and trying to block out the sounds of the birds by covering his ears. Bill laughed. “Morning, Pine Tree.”

Dipper yawned. “Hey Bill,” Dipper looked over to see that Mabel’s bed was empty. “Any idea where Mabel went?”

Suddenly they heard a shriek from downstairs. 

Bill jumped out of bed first and slid down the banister. (It had been redone, no it’s not wood anymore, its marble, and smooth)

“Shooting Star! What’s wrong?” He ran to Mabel and shook her, as she looked dazed.

“Hey Mabel! What happened!?” Dipper cried, running to her side.

She looked at Bill, terrified. “I-I had a dream, about-about w-what happened to you in between the t-time we defeated you and when Dipper brought you back. Oh my God…….Bill…..I’m so sorry. T-that’s-that’s……….a terrible thing to do to someone…..I can’t believe you went through all that!”

Bill turned white. Then he smiled sadly. “It was…...it was…..too much for even me.” His smile disappeared and tears started leaking out of his eyes.

Dipper was freaked out because Bill was crying again, and Mabel looked like she was going to cry too. “Sorry, but I have no idea what either of you are talking about, so can someone please enlighten me?”

Mabel looked at Bill, who was now sobbing. “Can I tell him?”

Bill nodded, and lay down on the floor, still sobbing.

“So, Dipper, this is what happened……...”

FLASHBACK

“NO! PLEASE!!” Bill sobbed as he was dragged against the floor in human form, nails scrabbling on the cement floor, trying to find a handhold. “PLEASE!! DON’T!!!! I-I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!

The one dragging him yanked the chain, leading to a collar around Bill’s neck. “Shut up, you stupid demon. You’re disgraceful, trying to take over another dimension at this age. Know your place!” He barked, accented by a cruel laugh. “We, the Demotortes, will rid the world of all evil, and warn others not to do the same!”

“I-I’LL LEARN MY PLACE!!!!! JUST DON’T DO THIS, PLEASE!!”

“SHUT UP!” yelled the man, kicking Bill’s head and knocking him out. He brought him to another group of people, who nodded and took hold of him. They disappeared into another room for a few minutes, and when they returned, Bill was dressed in a different outfit, pretty much just an open dress shirt and shorts. They attached the chain around his neck to the bottom of a stone block, so he couldn’t lift his head, and tied his hands and feet down onto the edges. 

When Bill awoke, they were chanting in latin. “W-what are you doing?” He asked, shaking.

The man from before smiled cruelly at him and stopped chanting. The others continued.

“You see,  _ boy, _ ” he sneered. “We are trapping you in your human form forever, and taking away all your magic. We will let you keep your healing magic, so you can heal at the end of the day, just in time for more-how should I put this-  _ treatment _ . This process is non-reversible, and it will hurt.”

Bill’s eyes widened, and he became hysterical again. “NO!!!! DON’T!! I SWEAR I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!! JUST…...Just……..I just want to go home.” He whimpered, all the energy draining out of him. “Please……” He wasn’t sobbing anymore, just tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

The man smiled again as the chant drew to a close. He spoke the final phrase, “ Hoc daemon iterum , non resurget.” Bill’s eyes widened.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream as everything turned black.

\---------------

Everything, everything was dark. Bill groaned and opened his eyes. The man was sitting on a chair, and Bill was still strapped onto the block.

The man looked at him and smiled cruelly again. “Oh good, you’re awake,” He stood up and Grabbed a saw-edged knife from a nearby table with scalpels, syringes and other surgical instruments. “Just in time for your next  _ treatment _ .”

He brought the knife down to Bill’s chest, and Bill closed his eyes in defeat. “It won’t hurt that much,” he thought. “Last time I was in a human body, I stabbed myself with forks, and it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it should have for a human.” Then he felt the knife break his skin. His eyes opened again, and he tried to scream. But he couldn’t, because they had gagged him while he was asleep. Oh God, it hurt  _ so much _ . This was so much worse than the last time he possessed a meatsack. It felt…….it felt…...Bill couldn’t even describe how much pain he was in. And that was when it just broke the skin.

Bill felt the knife push in a little bit farther, and started crying again. 

The man leered at him. “Oh good, your nerve cells are working properly. I’m gonna carve your own wheel into your chest, so you’ll never forget it.”

He started moving the knife around, and Bill stopped feeling anything but excruciating pain. Tears gushed out of his eyes, and he tried to stop his healing powers, to just die, so all of this could end. He didn’t care if he never came back, he just wanted to be free from this type of pain. But then he felt an electrical shock from wires attached to his temples, and he jerked upwards.. 

“Ah ah ah, we can’t have you dying on us. This electric shocks will start up your powers, no matter how much you try and stop them. Your blood will keep replenishing, and wounds will close up 30 or 40 minutes after they are made. This way, you can be tortured almost endlessly, without dying! And, the only way that you can leave is if one of the people who defeated you wants you back, and, let’s get real.  **_No one, and I mean no one, will ever want you._ **  Your own brother is probably scared of you, and the people who defeated you won’t ever call you back, because, well, obviously:  **they defeated you.** So we will keep you here forever, and no one will ever hear your screams again.” He jerked the knife suddenly, and Bill felt a sharp burst of pain. He was unconscious again, with thoughts of despair as all of his hope flickered away.

T_I_M_E_S_K_I_P   
  


**Four years….** That’s how long Bill had been there. He’d get one day of break every month, to fully heal. 

He was strung up, being whipped, when he felt a prick. His head snapped up. This prick wasn’t painful, but oddly nice. His old human outfit appeared back on him, and his chains snapped and dissolved.

“What? This isn’t possible! No way would anyone who defeated you summon you back!” The man frantically ran around, pushing buttons, and trying to get the whip to hit Bill again. However, it dissolved as soon as it got near him. Finally he sighed in defeat. Bill’s eyes widened, and he internally thanked whoever summoned him back. “Oh well. I think you learned your lesson. Try not to screw up this life as much as you did your last!”

\--------------

Bill shifted on the floor. He groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was tinted red with blood, and the leaves crackled under his head. Hold on. Leaves? He looked down, and smiled faintly. He was out. He looked forward to see Dipper pressing his back against a tree, staring down in terror.

“Hey Pine Tree. Long time no see.” He smiled weakly at Dipper, and then drifted into blackness as rain started to fall from the sky.

END FLASHBACK

“Oh my God…..” Dipper’s jaw dropped as Mabel finished telling the story. Since time passes differently in dreams, she went through 4 years of watching Bill being tortured, hearing his screams with no one to hear him, and hearing him cry for his brother, over and over, sobbing cries of despair and loneliness. The main man torturing him only came to torture him personally about once a month, and just happened to be there the day Bill was released. Dipper looked down at Bill, who was shaking on the floor, and sat down, hard. “Bill……...that’s just-that’s just so cruel! Who would do that to you?”

Bill had stopped crying, and was now just letting out dry sobs. He choked out, “The Demotortes. They would do this. And not just to me. There are other demons, still trapped there, being tortured for all eternity. And we can’t do anything. They torture any demons that interfere with other dimensions. They can’t get to you if you succeed, because you have armies, and they are just assassins and kidnappers, but if you are defeated, in your moment of weakness, they strike, trap you in human form, and torture you for eternity. The only way to escape is to be welcomed back by one of the people who defeated you, otherwise you have no hope.”

Mabel was still in shock. “But, to a  _ kid,  _ they must have been terrible people!”

Bill sniffed and glared at Mabel. “I’m not a kid, I’ve been alive for millions of years!”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you’re our age mentally and physically, so technically, you’re still a kid at 16. Is your brother the same age?”

Bill nodded. “Yeah. He kept up with my temper, although he probably hates me right now, and he decided to stay the same age as me, to stay with me. I really want to see him again, but the only way is to use a person fully resurrected near death, and one healthy one, and turn them into seals, which can only be done by someone with the knowledge of almost a demon, and a few powers of one. Then you need a bunch of animal blood, along with a couple jars of human blood, and pentagrams, and charms, and other stuff that even I don’t know about, and we are never gonna find any of that stuff. So,” He sniffed. “Basically, I am never gonna see my brother ever again, and he’ll spend all his time wondering where I’ve gone, if he even cares at all.”

“Don’t say that!” Mabel yelled, kneeling on the floor and hugging Bill, who was surprised at the touch, but then he leaned into her and cried on her shoulder. “I’m positive that he is worried sick about you, he really cares, and he is trying to find a way back to you now! So be happy!”

Bill shook his head. “No. He wouldn’t ever want to see me again, after how I treated him sometimes. He’s probably glad that I’m gone now and he won’t have to share a house or look at my stupid triangle form again.” He got up. “Can you take off the collar? I want to go outside.”

Mabel looked at him sadly, and didn’t offer any more reassurance about his brother as she slowly unlocked the collar.

WILL POV

*4 years earlier*

Oh God, where was Bill? He’s been gone for weeks, with not even a message. Maybe he should check. 

He flew to the place where he saw Bill disappear, and gasped. There was tape over the area, and all the tape read, “PORTAL CLOSURE: BACK AWAY.”

He ran up to a nearby demon, and asked, “Excuse me, were any demons taken from this area recently?”

The demon frowned and reached up 5 hands to scratch 5 of 6 chins. “Yeah, I think I remember one,” he looked down at Will. “Looked a bit like you, but blond. He was forcefully erased, which temporarily stripped him of his powers and pushed him back here. Then the Demotortes came and took him, and sealed off this area. Poor thing. Looked pretty young too. Dragged him off kicking and screaming, they did. Course, until they knocked him out. Then he was silent as the grave.”

Will stared blankly, and then slumped to the ground.

“Hey kid, you ok?”

Will put his head in his hands and sobbed. no…….No……...NO!! He pounded the ground, screaming. “NO! I SHOULD HAVE HELPED YOU AND NOW YOU COULD BE DEAD AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT FOR NOT SUPPORTING YOU!!!” He curled up into a ball and teleported himself back to his home. He’d better get used to living alone, because Bill was never coming back once the Demotortes got to him. He cried for 5 days straight, with Bill’s terrified face burned into his eyelids.

*More recent, like, 3 ⅚ years later*

Will sat alone in his house, reading, when there was a disturbance in the Gravity. “What the-” He stood up, only to be thrown back to the floor after another huge jolt. He started to cry. 

Then the tremors stopped, and Will ran outside, wiping his eyes. The demotortes were raging in the streets, with their leader running after them and telling them that they were no better than the demons they captured

“Shut up!” one of them cried. “A prisoner escaped, and he was the most important one we kept! That goddamn William escaped, and we have to vent our anger on these demons here until we’re calm again!”

Will gasped. Bill escaped? How had he lasted this long, and why hadn’t there been news? There was hope now.

“Please, calm yourselves!” The leader shouted. “He left according to the rules, meaning someone who defeated him wanted him back! I let him escape, because he was close to death already, and besides, they gave him another chance at life! So technically, he didn’t escape if it was perfectly legal!”

They calmed down slightly at this, and stopped destroying things. After a heated discussion, they went back. But Will was still in awe. Bill had escaped?! And he was safe? He had done research on the people you defeated Bill, and they seemed like decent people. He hoped they weren’t too hard on his brother.

He ran back home and picked up a book. It was titled  Portal Making by Oterdim Enision. He flipped to the chapter called Humanic Dimension and started to read.

BILL POV

After they took off the collar, Bill went to go be alone in the woods. As he passed the door, he noticed Dipper’s pocketknife on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and slipped it in his pocket before heading out.  After wandering aimlessly, tears started to stream down his cheeks. He walked across the spot where his statue once stood for 4 years, and fell to his knees. He scratched at the ground with his fingernails, sobbing. “Take me back…..” he whispered. “I want to go home…” He scratched for hours, and scratched at the ground frantically, until his fingers were bleeding. But the pain was welcomed. He grabbed the pocketknife from his pocket and stabbed at his arm. He giggled through the tears. “Pain is hilarious,” he said, watching his blood pool on the ground. He stabbed repeatedly, until his arms were fully coated in sticky wet blood. Then he moved on to his legs. His slim thighs and hands were now dripping with his own blood for once, and not someone else’s. He fell down into a pool of his own blood and covered his face with his hands. 

His vision was starting to fade out, and he had a fleeting thought, realizing, “I’m about to die.” His mouth formed a smile, before everything went black, and he heard running footsteps and a shriek behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I can always use constructive criticism and new ideas, so give me all the ideas you got! Sorry for the late update.  
> Don't worry it will get better  
> eventually (which means in like 2 chapters don't freak out)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this chapter was so terrible I am sorry

“Bill has been gone for a while. Maybe I should look for him?” Mabel asked her brother. 

“Sure. I’ll go with you, and we’ll split up, because he could have gone anywhere.” They went outside, and looked around the house just in case he didn’t go past the barrier. Dipper grabbed a pocketknife and stuffed it in his pocket, “just in case.” Then he walked towards the town, and Mabel walked into the forest. She started out slow, slowly peeking out behind the trees, and then broke into a run. She had a terrible, terrible feeling about this. She ran around for a bit, before an idea struck her. She abruptly changed directions and sprinted through the brush. Oh God, how she hoped she was wrong. A branch hit her face and she stopped, wincing. She slowly opened her eyes, and shrieked. Bill was lying there motionless, in a pool of blood that was slowly becoming larger. She ran to him and uncovered his face. There were tear tracks through the dirt on his face, and a sharp, bloodstained pocketknife was still tightly clenched in his fist.

“Oh, no,” Mabel gasped. “Oh no, no, no!” She shook him, screaming. “Wake up! We promised we’d take care of you, don’t just die!” She checked his wounds, and her eyes widened. She snatched her phone from her pocket and called Dipper.

‘Hey Dipper? There’s a big problem! Come to the place where Bill’s statue stood!” She hung up and checked Bill’s pulse. Thankfully, it was still there, but it was faint. She looked up as she heard running footsteps and saw Dipper run panting into the clearing.

“What’s wro- ohhhhh SHIT!” He knelt down next to Bill and breathed shallowly. “A-at least his wounds will heal quicker than usual, right?”

Mabel struggled to hold back tears. “Actually,” she gulped. ‘They aren’t healing, and the blood won’t stop flowing. “He could die! I wanted him to leave us alone for a while, but not like this! And right after he started to like y-” She cut herself off. “Never mind that now. We have to get him inside! He’s just about dead right now!”

Dipper picked him up, bridal style, and he was even lighter because he had lost so much blood. They ran towards the house, and Mabel struggled to open the door. 

“Why won’t this God damn door open!” She kicked it, screaming.

It opened, and Ford poked his head out. “What’s all this noise?” He caught sight of Bill’s bloody, broken body, and how Dipper and Mabel were stained with blood. “Did he try to kill you? Well, you sure showed him!” He chuckled. 

Mabel looked on in horror while Dipper hugged Bill closer to him. “No! He tried to kill himself! He needs help!”

Ford stopped laughing, but didn’t offer any help. “I would prefer if he died. So I won’t help you, but if you really want to help him, go ahead.” He turned around, leaving the door open and slowly walking toward the kitchen, where he opened a soda. He sat down at the table, flipping through a magazine. Mabel glared at him and rushed upstairs, Dipper on her tail. They laid out a couple sheets and Dipper slowly set down Bill. He tried to feel Bill’s pulse and gulped. It was barely there, and fading fast. He ripped the pocketknife from Bill’s grasp and put it on the dresser.

“Mabel! Get bandages!” Dipper used a wet rag to wipe the dirt away from Bill’s wounds. He winced as he saw how bad they really were. There  was almost no blood left to flow, and Bill’s face was so pale, it was almost white. Bill was shivering slightly, and his lips were blue. His breath was coming in small gasps, despite being unconscious. Dipper supposed the only way Bill was still alive after all this time was because he was still part demon. Dipper frantically searched for something to warm Bill up, when he was blown back into the edge of a table by a gust of wind. He grabbed the pocketknife from the dresser, realizing that it was stained with Bill’s blood. He held it out in front of him, as a rip appeared in the corner of the room. A boy his age, dressed in blue, who looked exactly like Bill stepped out. He looked at Dipper, eyes widening as he saw the bloodstained knife. His eyes got watery, and he started to step back. But then he saw Bill’s body lying on the floor, and let out a scream as tears started to gush from his eyes.

\-----------------------------

WILL POV

Finally! He had all the necessary components, and found an unoccupied space. He could make a portal! He could see his brother again, after four years of waiting. He drew the pentagram and laid out all the summoning charms. It took at least 8 hours, but finally all was said and done.  He recited all the charms.

“Patent portae daemoniorum   
Ad locum meum, qui quaerebatur ad me,   
Da mihi vota   
Omne opus non erit I

Nepo latrop

Neop latrop

Neop latrop!”

Will yelled out the charm, tears of happiness filling his eyes as he realized it was finally happening: he was going to see his brother again. A blast of heat hit him and he covered his face. When he finally pried his eyes open, there was a blue shimmering light in front of him, coming from a rip seemingly in the air in front of him. He stood up, laughed, and jumped through.

\-------------

He ended up in some sort of wooden room, and the first thing he saw was a boy. The boy was about his age, had brown hair, large eyes, and was holding a bloody knife.

Wait…..

A KNIFE? 

Will stepped backwards, whimpering, before spotting the body on the floor. He was pale, in a sharp contrast to the dark red blood pooling around him. Will’s eyes widened before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. He whipped back around to the brown-haired boy, who looked terrified, and the hand holding the knife was shaking. Tears were gushing from Will’s eyes, and he didn’t stop to think as he shot a bolt of magic at the boy. The knife spun in the air as the boy fell backwards, blood splattering everywhere. Will ran towards his brother’s broken body, noticing dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Will sobbed, frantically trying every healing spell he knew.

“Oh no,” He gasped in between spells.”Oh no no no…”

After a bunch of frantic tries, Bill gasped. His eyes snapped open, and then softly shut. His breathing began to regulate as his wounds closed and blood began to circulate in his body again. 

Will let out a sigh of relief and held his brother close, sobbing, as Bill slowly opened his eyes again. 

“W-Will?” Bill’s eyes opened wider, and started to water. 

Will smiled. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m here now, aren’t I? And I’ll try to never leave you alone again.” Bill threw his arms around his brother and sobbed. 

“I-I thought that y-you hated me. I th-thought that you n-never wanted to see me again. I thought-” He broke down again, sobbing.

“I would never leave you,” Will said. “In fact, in all those four years apart, I spent all my time trying to get back to you.” Will solemned for a moment. “Bill, why did he, the boy, try to kill you?”

Bill looked up and frowned. “What, you mean Pine Tree?” He didn’t try to kill me, and neither did the sister.”

“But then - how - what happened?”

Bill looked sheepish. “I…. may have tried to kill myself.” Will’s eyes widened, and tears started flooding out. “I thought you were never coming back, and/or hated me because of how mean I was to you. I thought pain was hilarious, and then I remembered that humans can die from blood loss, so I just continued stabbing. I’m sorry.”

Will hugged him, sobbing, until Bill sat straight up and whispered, “Oh my God… Will…...what have you DONE?” Bill broke free from Will’s grasp and ran over to the other side of the room. 

\------------

BILL POV

Dipper was lying on the floor, a bunch of triangle shaped holes blasted through his chest. Dipper’s eyes were wide and staring, frozen in terror, even though they were glassy and lifeless.

“Will? D-did you do this?” Bill asked, shuddering. His breathing was short and heavy, and Will realized that Bill was hyperventilating.

I’m sorry!” Will wailed. “I stepped in, and he was holding a knife stained with your blood, and I just- I just….” His words drifted off as he burst into heavy sobs. He was abruptly cut off as Bill slapped him, but not very hard. 

“Snap out of it!” Bill gasped. “Fix him, can’t you? You fixed me!”

Will shook his head, still crying. “I can’t! I used up all my magic trying different spells on you!”

Bill paled. “HE CAN’T DIE!!!” 

He was cut off as the door slammed open and Mabel ran in. “What’s wrong Dipper? I heard-,” She noticed Dipper’s body laying on the floor and Bill and Will arguing over it. There were a few moments of silence while they all stared at each other, before Mabel dropped to her knees besides Dipper and screamed. She screamed and screamed, tears flooding her face. 

“NO! DIPPER WAKE UP!” She shook him, still crying. Bill fell beside her, and his eyepatch started melting. He chanted rapidly, boiling tears making trails of burns down his face. He continued to chant, nonsense words and and some latin.

“BILL DON’T DO IT YOU’LL LOSE ALL POWER FOREVER!!!” Will screamed, trying to push Bill over. 

“NO I WON’T! I WON’T LET MYSELF!!” Bill screamed back, quickly resuming chanting.

The door swung open as Ford slammed it open. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!”

He stopped short as he saw Dipper’s cold, bloody body on the floor, Mabel crying above it, Will sobbing and clawing at Bill desperately, and Bill trying to chant.

“W-what d-did you-” He started, slowly turning towards Bill. “What did you do? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

Bill started as he saw Ford start to cry. In all his years of helping Ford, he had never once seen Sixer cry, and it frightened him. He looked around, seeing the walls closing in on him. He gasped desperately, feeling his heart beat a million miles a second. Air seemed to escape him, and he felt like he was suffocating. He was shaking visibly, and felt like time had stopped. He saw everyone screaming around him, but it was slow, detached. He was sweating, and felt faint. What was happening to him?! He screamed at the top of his lungs,and suddenly snapped out of it. He still felt disoriented, and was clutching his head when he noticed all the sound had stopped. They were all staring at him. He took a deep breath. 

“Ok. It’s OK.I can fix this,” he gasped. “Pine Tree ain’t dying on my watch, right? Right?” He fell on his knees and put his hands on Dipper’s chest. He ripped open Dipper’s shirt and looked at the holes. “Shitshitshitshitshit,” He put his fingers on the edges of the hole and began to chant.

“Surgere

Non me derelinquas

Obsecro, sana

Revertatur ad nos

Close vulnera , cicatrice sanaret

Et inmaculata”

He continued to chant, feeling more boiling tears burn their way down his face. He dully noticed Mabel and Stanford beginning to chant as they memorized the words, and Will putting his hands on Bill’s back, sending waves of heat and dull magic through him. Bill was grateful, but he could barely see it working. Suddenly, he felt a small jerk under his fingers. He gasped and saw Dipper’s skin beginning to knit back together. He almost stopped, but remembered just in time. He chanted quicker and louder, hope filling him. Suddenly he felt cold and tired. Of course! He used too much magic. His chanting got slower, and he gasped for breath. His eyes began to close, but he forced them open until he was finished. As soon as Dipper’s wounds were fully closed, Dipper gasped. Bill sighed in relief, but then was filled with excruciating pain and fell sideways, clutching his head. He screamed and writhed, feeling extreme pains wracking his head. He could sense everyone backing away, as the pains faded. He sighed and his hands fell limp as he fell into unconsciousness for the second time that day. He barely noticed Sixer move forward, scoop him up and set him down on a mattress. His eyes closed looking at Will’s worried face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that, I went in over my head and made too much death, aughh, that was a bad idea, but ya  
> If you thought it was actually good and are looking forward to the next chapter, then thanks! It will be resolved then.  
> I always appreciate comments, so please, give me constructive criticism and ideas! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill wake up and fluff ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys like this, because I have absolutely zero experience writing about romance

Ugh, Dipper had never had a headache this bad. He groaned and moved to cover his face with his hands, but realized that his hands might have been stone, and he couldn’t lift them.

“DIPPER!!!!” He heard a scream, and felt warm arms enveloping him.

“M-Mabel?” Dipper blinked, disoriented. “What happened? All I remember is..” His eyes widened. “Is Bill OK?” He tried to sit up, but immediately felt nauseous. “Oh God, what’s wrong with me?”

Mabel groaned. “ Is  _ Bill  _ OK? You died! Bill brought you back!”

Dipper frowned. “No, he was the one that died. Mabel, are you feeling OK?”

Mabel pushed Dipper back down and sighed. “Yes, he died, and then Will came and accidentally killed you, and then brought Bill back, and then Bill realized you were dead, and flipped out. He brought you back, but nearly at the point of his own spontaneous combustion.”

Dipper gaped. “But, I don’t-” He gasped, realization coming into his eyes. “I remember! I remember grabbing the knife, and then that boy exiting the portal, and then just seeing a heck of a lot of blue. So that was Will, huh? Can’t say he made the greatest first impression.”

Mabel giggled. “Already back to normal, huh? Just like yourself, Bro-bro.” Dipper smiled, but looked up warily when the door opened. 

The blue-haired kid peeked in, tears dripping from his eyes. “H-hi. I-I’m sorry about accidentally k-killing y-you.” He hesitantly stepped in, and Dipper saw that he was holding a plate of Chipackers and soup. He slowly inched over to the bed, handed the tray to Mabel, and jumped back about 7 feet.

Dipper looked at him in confusion. “Why are you afraid? I can’t do anything to you.” Will sighed and inched forward. “Oh, and where’s Bill?”

Mabel looked down. “He’s ok, but-”

Dipper sat up way too quickly. “What!? Is he alive?”

Mabel sighed and pushed him back down. “I just said he was fine! Anyway, he’s been sleeping for the past three days, and hasn’t woken up once.” Seeing Dipper tense, she quickly backtracked. “Well, um, he’s alive, and perfectly healthy, Grunkle Ford checked.”

“Wait, Ford is helping Bill now? What happened to ‘I don’t care if he dies!?’”

Mabel grinned. “Well, after seeing Bill almost sacrifice his life for you, he changed his mind. He has been helping to keep Bill safe, and so has Will.”

Dipper smiled at WIll, and Will blushed. “Try the soup. It’ll help you get your strength back quicker.”

Dipper picked up the spoon and warily brought it to his lips. His eyes widened and he started scarfing it down.

Mabel grabbed his arm and laughed. “Woah! Slow down, Bro! Don’t get sick!”

Will held up his arm, and Dipper and Mabel both looked at him. “Yes?” They said in unison.

Will put his hand down and fidgeted. “Um, it’s extremely unlikely that he’ll get sick from anything I cook, because I use small amounts of healing magic and energy magic in all my food. You should be completely back to normal after this bowl.”

Mabel looked at it. “Dipper eat it, quick! I had to spend three days without talking or playing with you, I wanna go outside with you!” 

Dipper laughed and drank straight from the bowl. “Ok, but first I have to go check on Bill. I need to make sure he’s not dying.”

Mabel helped him up and laughed. “Sure. First you need to get dressed though.” Dipper looked down and saw that he was only wearing shorts. “Crap,” he breathed. He looked back up and saw that Will was looking sideways and scratching the back of his neck. Dipper sighed and reached for his orange shirt. He slipped it on, and was too lazy to change the shorts, so he didn’t change them. Mabel helped him walk to the door, which Will opened for them. By that time, Dipper had all his strength back, and ran downstairs to the living room. “Hey, Great Uncle Ford! Where’s Bill?”

He saw a dark blur in front of him, and then he was suffocating. “Dipper! Oh, I am so, so glad you are safe!” Dipper gasped as Ford let him go, and smiled.

“Sorry for making you worry! I’m fine now.”

Ford chuckled and pulled Dipper in for another hug. “You asked where Bill is? He’s in here.” He led Dipper to a secret room Ford showed them last summer, and pushed open the door. Dipper peeked in, and saw Bill laying under the covers, with a damp rag on his forehead. He speed-walked to the bed, and sat down. He felt Bill’s cheek, and winced at how hot it was. 

“I thought you said he was healthy!” Dipper said accusingly at Mabel.

Mabel backed up and grinned sheepishly. “I may have left out a little bit of information. He has a huge fever, but that’s it! His heart rate is normal, his respiratory system is fine, he’s just a little bit warm.”

Dipper sighed and clapped a hand to his forehead. “I’ll stay and take care of him. Mabel, go watch a ducktective rerun, and as soon as he’s awake and OK, I’ll go play with you, all right?”

Mabel looked disappointed, but then perked up. “Ok. I know you feel responsible for him, so I’ll let you stay with him for now.”

Dipper got up and hugged her, and then went back to the bed and sat down. He smoothed Bill’s hair whispered to him. “Hey Bill, thank you. I’m glad you saved me, but now I owe you.” Dipper’s eyes dimmed and smile faded. “That’s probably the only reason he did it. He knew I would owe him if he saved me, and now he’s probably gonna ask for something outrageous, like the code to Grunkle Stan’s safe, or Great Uncle Ford’s machinery secrets.” Dipper felt his eyes dampen, but then shook his head, and wiped his eyes. “No,” he thought. “I won’t get upset about a selfish guy who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about me. Saving my life is a lousy way to try to get answers from me,” Then he scratched his head, confused. “And since when am I gay? I don’t even like guys. What the heck?” He jumped up when he felt the bed shift under him. Dipper let out a long breath when he heard Bill groan and open his eyes.

Dipper rolled his eyes, but then looked down at Bill and inhaled sharply. Now that Bill had opened his eye a bit, it shone a light around the room that illuminated his cheeks. There were long burns down them, stopping after a couple inches, a bit like someone had poured boiling water on his face. And there were a lot of burns, too. He decided to ask Bill about it later, and instead tried to get Bill to regain full consciousness. “Hey…” He whispered, his face closer to Bill’s. He noticed Bill’s eye starting to change colors and tried to observe it. “Is that….”

He yelped as Bill’s head shot up as their foreheads collided. “Ow! Bill what the heck?”

He looked back up at Bill, trying to see around the dark room. He was startled when he found himself in Bill’s tight grip. “Dipper,” Bill whispered. Dipper shivered at Bill’s voice, noticing the raw emotion in it. It was the first time Bill had used his real name. “I was so worried,” Bill said quietly, his voice shaking. “I thought you were gone…..used all my strength …...burned myself….” Bill’s voice broke off as he started to cry, and Dipper sat straight up, not knowing how to respond. Bill’s small frame was pressed against Dipper, shaking slightly as Bill cried into his shoulder.

Dipper gulped. “Y-yeah. I was just as worried when you died. So…… um…” Dipper couldn’t take it anymore, and he slowly pushed Bill back. “Y-you, umm, should probably put on a shirt.”

Bill looked down and cursed, rubbing his eyes. “Uhh, could you give me something to wear? Just wearing shorts and half dead is a disturbing way to wake up, if you haven’t noticed.”

Dipper laughed. “Yeah, I woke up the same way.” Bill snickered, but then winced and put his hands on his cheeks. 

“Owww,” he groaned.

“Hey, by the way. Where did you get those burn marks? They look painful. It must have been something terrible.”

Bill hugged his arms. “Well,” he coughed awkwardly. “When I get agitated, my, uh, tears rapidly rise in temperature, and can burn me.”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “So, you’re saying that my death… made you,” Dipper looked away. “Cry?” 

Bill covered his face with the sheets and groaned. “Yeah, I was kind of upset and I didn’t….um,” He paused. “I didn’t want you and your family to hate my brother and I for accidentally doing something stupid, so that’s the only reason I did it. Also, you’re strong, and I’m kinda, well, you know, so I need someone to protect me until I can rise to full power.”

Dipper felt his eyes wet again, and he sniffed. 

BILL POV   
  


Bill jerked out from under the covers. “Whoa, are you crying?” Seeing Dipper shake his head despite the obvious flow of tears, he slightly panicked. “Hey calm down! Fine, fine, I care about you and it made me super upset to see you laying there, and I may have hyperventilated and used up almost all of my healing magic, because you’re really nice, and you always try to protect me, and i kinda-maybe-sorta really really appreciate that, considering the state I’m in, and my tears have never burned me before, which shows that I was more upset than I’ve ever been at your death, even more than I was being tortured, so please don’t cry!” Bill spurted out, squeezing his eyes shut as soon as he realized what he said.

He heard a strangled laugh and opened his eyes. 

“I doubt that. How can you prove it?” Dipper said, crossing his arms, the tears still flowing.

Bill stopped for a second, his mind racing frantically. Finally he came to a conclusion. “ With this,” he said softly, turning Dipper’s face with his hands. He leaned his forehead against Dipper’s, and gently brought his lips forward to brush against Dipper’s. He felt Dipper tense up, and then relax. After what felt like an eternity, they separated.

Dipper gasped. “W-what was-” he stopped. “No w-way.”

Bill brushed away Dipper’s tears. “Yes way.” He leaned in again, and this time, Dipper kissed back.

Too bad they didn’t notice the door opening. 

WILL POV

“Hey are you guys ok? Mabel se-” Will’s eyes popped when he realized what he just walked in on. Dipper and Bill were gently pressing their lips together, nothing much, but they jerked away from each other like lightning when they saw Will. Will took a deep breath and continued walking towards them. “Anyway, Mabel sent me to check on you guys, just in case something happened. So I can see that you are both fine, but just in case.” He set down a bowl of more soup on the dresser, and felt Bill’s forehead. “Well, you’re only a little bit warm now, which means you’re back to normal.”

He began to walk back towards the door, when he heard a pointed cough. It was Dipper, who was awkwardly looking at him with pleading eyes. “Um Will?” Dipper said. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

Will grinned and chuckled. “Not unless you give me a reason to!” He said joyously, and skipped out of the room. He felt great. Finally, he had something to hold against his brother. Blackmail? He grinned, then sighed. He had never been one to blackmail or anything similar to that. He would probably just feel happy for them in silence.

He walked outside. 

“Hey Will? How are Bill and my brother getting along?” He heard Mabel yell.

He hesitated, and then laughed. “They’re getting along just fine. Dipper is helping Bill get up, and Bill is awake and fine now. His temperature has gone down quite a bit, but the burns on his face still haven’t healed and I’m not sure they ever will without magic. However, I have some, so we can fix that easy.” He stopped and turned around as Dipper walked out the door, Bill leaning on his shoulder for support.

Bill sighed regretfully. “And I don’t and never will again. I used all my magic to bring back Dipper, so I won’t have any more magic ever.”

Mabel gasped. “So wait,” She put a hand on her chin. “Won’t you get more magic? Won’t it replenish, or something?”

Will broke in. “It only replenishes if we have some left, even a little bit. An alarm goes off in our brains that makes us really tired once we’re almost out, saying that we shouldn’t use magic until it, what, grows back? But Bill ignored that warning, and his magic ran out. See, only magic can replenish magic, so once we’re out, we’re out. After we run out, we fall asleep after experiencing terrible pain, and sometimes we might not wake up. But Bill here was a pretty powerful demon, and I used some of my magic on him, so he should be back to normal in a week or so. Might be a bit weak, for example, it will be hard for him to walk or stand without something to lean on, but after that week is over, he’ll be back to normal, just without any magic. I’m gonna change my DNA to make me age at the human rate, but keep my magic.”

Ford walked forward. “You can do that?”

“Of course!”

Ford grabbed Will’s arm and pulled him inside. “Your information will be the perfect addition to my new journals!”

Will struggled at first, then gave up. “You guys have fun without me. I’ll be back soon!” He followed Ford into the house, and began to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's chapter five people! I updated early now that I'm on summer break, so hopefully my updates will be more frequent. And I could always use suggestions for problems or other stuff like that! Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me so long to post  
> I've been reeeeaaallllyyy busy with Theater camp, tennis, piano, drums and whatnot  
> Hope u like the chapter!

Mabel POV

“So, how do you guys feel?” Mabel questioned, walking in circles around them and poking them.

Dipper laughed. “I’m all back to normal, but Bill still feels a bit off.”

Bill knocked Dipper upside the head. “Let me answer for myself!” He turned to Mabel. “I still feel a bit off, but Dipper is back to normal.”

Mabel and Dipper both chuckled, and she grabbed Bill’s arm. “I’ll help you inside. You should watch some TV with us! Let’s see,” She checked her watch. “They are re-showing the entire Ducktective series, from episode one, and it starts in 15 minutes! Let’s watch! You haven’t lived if you haven’t seen Ducktective!” She tried to pull Bill towards the house but he winced, and she stopped. “Sorry!” She gasped. “I forgot you were still injured. I’ll run and get it ready, and Dipper can help you in.” She ran into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. 

She turned her head towards Bill and Dipper as Dipper carried him inside. Mabel grinned, but then faked annoyance. “Can’t you just help him in? He can’t be that weak!”

Dipper frowned and set Bill down. Bill whined, but stood up on his own. “Fine, but I can’t walk far distances. And I’m pretty sure that just sitting on the floor will hurt my legs. Can I use the couch too?”

Mabel looked down. “Oh, that’s right. Sure!” She got up and grabbed Bill’s arm to help him sit, while she could see Dipper changing channels out of the corner of her eye.

“Here it is! And right on time too!” Dipper sat down next to Bill, setting down the remote. “Trust me, you will  _ love _ this show!”

Bill smirked. “We’ll see,” he turned towards the TV. “We’ll see, Pine Tree.”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “I wonder what Will is doing?” She thought. 

WILL POV

Ford brought him into the basement, and sat him down in a chair. He shifted uncomfortably. 

Ford looked at him, eyes wide with excitement. “So! I need to ask you many questions. You and Bill are identical, right?”

Will thought it over. “Yes, but-” 

“Excellent!” Ford scribbled something in his notebook, and looked up again. “You are the same height and age at the moment, correct?”

Will hesitated. “Yes, but-”

“Fantastic!” Ford exclaimed. “And you both had the same power levels, if my assumption is on the dot?”

Will stood. “We did, but not anymore.” he corrected. “I have to correct you in some aspects. We are identical in physique, but not in morals or goals. He was a destructive demon, and I was……” He paused. “Not. I was more peaceful. We both lived in the mindscape, but we had different human dimensions. He affected this one, while I was in a different one. Pine Needle, sorry, I mean Dipper, was cruel and abusive, and so was Miss Mabel. They ran a psychic show in a place called the tent of telepathy, and I was their butler. Occasionally they would give me one day off, and there I met Pacifica and Gideon. They were best friends that lived here in the Mystery Shack, and they were some of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

“Really?” Ford interrupted, frowning. “Strange. In this dimension, the Pacifica and Gideon you are so fond of are terrible people. Gideon runs the Tent of Telepathy, and Pacifica lives in a mansion and is hostile towards everyone. Except for Mabel and Dipper.”

Will frowned, eyes wet. “Moving on, that Dipper and Mabel would kill, cheat, and steal, and often make me do their dirty work. All of them died during Weirdmaggedon 4 years ago, which affected their dimension too, although not others. Just theirs.” Seeing the panic on Ford’s face, he quickly backtracked. “I didn’t cause it! No! They did, actually. It was terrible.” He sat down and tried to cover his face, to stop his tears. 

It was a while before he could continue, and when he looked up, Ford was frantically writing in his notebook. He looked up and Will and motioned with his hand. “Continue,” he said.

Will inhaled deeply. “Alright. They had found the journals, and in them, was a spell that would allow them to inherit the powers of demons. However, I ran off to warn Gideon and Pacifica, so they were hasty with the spell. It-” he faltered. “It killed them both, and their corpses became empty vessels who were perfect to host demons. Two demons, who I have zero contact with, possessed them, and used their bodies to say the spells and make the charms. Everything turned red with blood, and by the time I could run to the Mystery shack, I-” He broke down, slumping onto the floor and sobbing. He felt a hand on his back and jumped. 

“Uh….there there?” He heard Ford’s confused voice and giggled. It was funny to see Ford, usually so stoic and always knowing what to do, befuddled at the sight of someone crying. He wiped his eyes and stood up, hiccupping. 

“Thank you. I’ll finish now.” he snapped his fingers and Ford’s pen and paper positioned themselves to write. “Your pen will now write down the story as I say it. Anyway, when I got back, they were both…. Dead.” He inhaled, finding the courage to go on. “They were acting normally, cooking, washing dishes, and when I asked them if they knew about the Weirdmaggedon, they just turned around and I could see that they had these wide staring eyes, and bloody faces, and I just knew that they were gone.” He stopped, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he continued. “I was devastated, and I knew it had to end. So I destroyed everything. Everyone was dead. The demons that possessed everyone had to go, so I erased them. Permanently.”

He felt his eyes burn, but this time with anger. “Gravity Falls no longer exists there, and no one on that Earth even remembers its existence.”

The burning in his eyes lessened, and he looked back up at Ford. The man was looking at him with fascination, but then turned his head and grabbed the journal. “This is incredible! A whole other world, with opposite versions of ourselves!” He grabbed the notepad from the air and began copying the story onto another journal page.

Will started to explain why he had panicked and killed Dipper when he saw him through the portal. “I thought it was the Dipper from the old universe because I was disoriented, and I thought he was in the other Mystery Shack, and then I saw Bill dead, and freaked.” He bowed his head. “I’m sorry.” He said, beginning to cry. He then looked up, startled, as he felt a hand ruffle his hair. 

“It’s alright kid.” Ford said. He then turned away, continuing to write in the journal. “Just tell your brother I’m not too fond of him. You’re not so bad, though.”

Will perked up, his eyes drying. “Thank you, Sir.” He got up and walked upstairs. 

He entered the living room to hear cackling and screeching. 

“Oh, this is priceless!”

“How have you not seen this before?!”

“Told you you would like it!”

“I love this duck!”

Will turned the corner to behold Dipper, Mabel, and Bill doubled over with laughter, tears leaking from their eyes, as they watched the 37th episode of Ducktective in a row. “Uhh, what’s going on here?” he asked, looking at the television. He honestly didn’t get what was so funny about a duck that solved mysteries. 

“Will, you’re back!” yelled Mabel, who ran to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the couch. “You’re just in time to watch the 38th episode of Ducktective!!” She sat him down next to her and grabbed the remote. “With all this laughing, I can barely hear it!” She cranked up the volume, and Will almost covered his ears. But he didn’t, and boy was he glad.

Soon after, he was howling along with the rest of them, shaking with laughter. He was wrong, the show was good. It would put you in so much suspense, and then loosen up the tension with a joke or hilarious plot twist. He looked over at Dipper and Bill, who were leaning on each other for support as they both laughed so hard they couldn’t breathe. He grinned. He had never seen Bill genuinely happy and smiling, because it was always some sort of smirk, or had some sort of evil intentions behind it. But genuinely laughing at a TV show? Never. He was glad to see Bill having fun.

DIPPER POV

Ducktective was fantastic, but they only got to season 5 out of 37 before Ford came upstairs and told them all to sleep. 

All the teens walked (except Bill, who limped with Dipper’s help) upstairs, giggling and talking about the episodes they watched.

“Oh man, they should have that show in the mindscape!”

“Is there even TV in the mindscape?”

“How is that duck so funny? It’s a duck!”

“Don’t underestimate ducks, Pine Tree!”

“Sorry!”

“They make such great partners!”

“It’s so funny!”

“It’s so great!”

“It’s so imaginative!”

They continued like that until they reached the top of the stairs. “Oh that reminds me,” Dipper asked. “Where do you sleep, Will?”

Mabel punched his shoulder. “He’s magic remember? He extended our room, and gave himself and Bill a better bed! And me! I didn’t know if you wanted something like that, so I told him to leave your bed alone for now.”

Dipper grinned. “Sweet!”

Mabel opened the door to the attic and Dipper gasped. It looked like an entirely different room! It was as big as a small public park, with the beds near the door, and a pool, trampoline, and swings in the background.

“Oh, my, GOD!” he yelled, bringing Bill to sit on the bed, and running around. “Is this real? Is this actual grass? Can we use this stuff? This is amazing!” 

Will laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Simple work, really. Do you want your bed remodeled or not?”

Dipper scratched his chin.  “Sure. Surprise me!”

He sat on the bed next to Bill, who covered his eyes. “Don’t peek!” Bill said, excited. Dipper plugged his ears, but could still faintly hear them talking. 

“...nerd….books…………….blue……..lights…..” 

Just as the suspense was becoming unbearable, Bill took his hands off of Dipper’s eyes. “You can look now!”

Dipper opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen! It had a reading light, it was totally blue, there was a library above it with all of his favorite series, a small television that folded out from the bedposts, and lastly, it was tall, with an elevator going up and a slide going down. He jumped up and ran to it.

“Holy-” He stood in the elevator. It was a little glass balcony, and it quickly took him up to the bed. He jumped on it and was amazed at its softness. “I LOVE THIS!!!”

Realizing the height, he sat down and backed away from the edge. “But isn’t this a bit dangerous?”

Will smiled. “Nope! Try to jump off!”

Dipper inched towards the edge and put his feet over. 

Bill laughed. “You have to do more than that for the safety mechanism to trigger!”

Dipper inhaled and pushed himself off the bed. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the air rush past him. Suddenly, the air stopped. He opened his eyes. He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged. 

He looked down. “What the-” The he looked at Will as he stood up. 

Will smiled. “I made it so that if anyone falls off or tries to jump off, it will set them down on the floor in a sitting position. It’s totally safe, so don’t worry about it!”

Dipper laughed and stood up. “Awesome! Should we sleep and use this-what is this, a park?- use this park in the morning, or use it now too?”

“But Pine Tree,” Bill whined, taking off his eyepatch and placing it on the dresser. “I wanna use it too, and I can’t while I’m injured! So wait until the morning!”

Dipper sighed and looked at Bill. He was taken aback at how innocent and convincing Bill could look when he wanted to, with huge doe eyes, a puppy dog face, and a small pout. “Fine, we’ll wait for you,” Seeing Bill perk up, he laughed. “Just because I’m nice, no other reason.It’s not like I want to wait for you!”

Bill smirked. “Sure, Pine Tree. Keep telling yourself that.” He fell back on his bed and exhaled. “My bed is a copy of my other bed in the mindscape.”

Mabel grinned and giggled. “Let’s go to sleep then. Bill will probably be better in the morning, so let’s play then!” She got in her elevator and was whooshed up to the top. She snuggled under the covers. “See you guys in the morning!”

“‘Night!”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Sleep well!”

Dipper sighed, content. He closed his eyes and felt himself fading away into sleep, lulled by the rhythmic breathing of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I could ALWAYS use new ideas so please, put new ideas, corrections, and anything else, because I LOVE comments!
> 
> (Sorry if this is turning too fluffy or whatevs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a little sweetie pie.......  
> thats it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy. I am SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSOOORRRYYYY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG
> 
> I started a new year of school in August, and I've taken on so much work, I can barely keep up with it! I thank you ALL for the continued support, even though I've been missing from action for a while;;;;
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Oooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. 

Bill awoke to a pain in his back. “Ugh,” he groaned, rolling out of his bed and hitting the floor. He wasn’t a fan of high places, so his bed had stayed on the ground. He reached behind and placed a hand on his back, wincing as he moved to his knees. He sighed and tried to stand. Grabbing on to the bed, he slowly pulled himself to a standing position. He scooted over to Will’s bed and gently shook him awake. “Will,” he whispered. “Hey, wake up,” He grinned as Will’s eyes opened. 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked. “It’s-” he glanced at a clock. “2 in the morning, is something wrong?”

He sat up, patting the bed beside him for Bill to sit down. Bill held his back and sat down slowly, exhaling slowly. “Thanks Will,” Bill said with a smile. Then he reached over and hugged Will, much to Will’s surprise. 

“U-um, Bill? Why is this?” Will asked, instantly tensing. 

Bill laughed. “Because I missed you,” He felt Will relax under him, and he hugged him tighter. “And my back really hurts.” He heard Will chuckle. “So,” Bill paused, embarrassed. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I’m cold, hurt, and you have no idea how much I missed you.” When Will hesitated, he coughed. “It’s Ok if you don’t want to, I mean, I didn’t really want to either, I just thought maybe you would want to, and-” His eyes widened and he straightened as he felt Will bury his head in his shoulder and start to shake.”Whoa whoa, whoa, what are you-” 

Will looked up at him, smiling through tears. “I’m happy. Don’t worry. Of course you can sleep with me for a night. He lifted the covers, and help Bill to lie down. “I’m glad that you seem to care about people more now that you’re human.”

Bill turned pink. “I do not! I am a dark soul with no room for emotions! I-”

Will giggled. “Hey, it’s OK to have feelings. And I know that people have feelings for you. Mabel is really fond of you, now that you have become more familiar with them. And Dipper, well, I’m pretty sure you already know how you guys feel about each other.” He continued to laugh as Bill flushed red. 

“Alright, that’s it, I’m done here,” Bill said as he started to sit up.

“No! No, I was just kidding, come on!” Bill looked back at Will to see tears start to leak out of his eyes. All of his anger melted and he laid back down. 

“Fine. Hey, don’t worry, I’m not mad at you,” He hugged Will, and then pulled back and pouted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, there’s nothing between Pine Tree and me. It was……. It was in the heat of the moment, and I was trying to comfort him, and-”

Will cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Just sleep, stupid.” He pressed his hands to Bill’s back, and Bill smiled as he fell back asleep to the waves of healing energy Will was sending through him. 

WILL POV

He sighed as he felt Bill’s conscious energy fade. Smiling, he reflected on how Bill had been acting recently. He had cried, laughed, and acted like a human. And not just that, a human in love. Will scoffed. That was so unlike Bill’s personality, he had to laugh. He held in a snicker, so Bill wouldn’t wake up. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of warmth. Finally, he was with his brother, and they were both happy.

DIPPER POV

Damn, he felt great. He pried open his eyes and looked to the side. He gasped and jerked back as he saw how high it was, but then relaxed as he remembered that it wasn’t dangerous. He scooted to the edge of the bed to sit on the slide, and slid down, laughing as he hit the bottom. He jumped up and walked over to Mabel’s bed, noticing a doorbell-like thing on the side. He pressed it, surprised as he heard a quiet beep from the top of the bed.

Mabel jolted up quickly, still half asleep. “Whres the uncorn?” she slurred, looking around. 

Dipper laughed and pressed the button again. “Wake up, sleepyhead. Its nine already!”

Mabel focused on him, and then looked around the room. “Hey, where did Bill go?”

Dipper smile quickly changed to a worried look as he spun back around. Running to Bill’s bed, he yanked off the covers, revealing empty sheets.

“Where is he?” He cried, running to Will’s bed. “Hey, Will, where’s your brother?!” He stopped, noticing two bodies in the one bed. He exhaled in relief, and then chuckled. “Mabel, get over here. And bring a camera!” He shout-whispered to Mabel. 

He heard her giggle as she crept past him into the living room. 

As she was getting the camera, Dipper was staring at the twins and snickering. Bill looked so harmless! It was a wonder that he was the demon who had tried to destroy the world 4 years ago.

He peeked his head out the doorway to see Mabel tiptoeing back in, phone in hand. “I got a camera!” she whispered, creeping next to them. Leaning over the bed, she proceeded to take picture after picture of Bill sleeping peacefully, Will next to him. They had at least 20 pictures before they couldn’t take it anymore and busted out laughing. They stepped back, still laughing, and Bill and Will woke up, Bill rushing out of the bed with a huge blush on his face, and Will giggling along with them. 

Bill had the most arrogant, betrayed look on his face, and it made them all laugh so hard their sides ached. 

“Oh go on, laugh! I was cold, and my back hurt!” Bill pouted. “Also, I haven’t seen my brother in 4 years! I think that justifies it!”

Dipper looked up at him, struggling to contain his laughter. “We’re not laughing because it’s a stupid thing to do,” He tried to keep a straight face, he really did. “We’re laughing because it’s so unlike you, and so adorable!”

Bill got even redder, and he crossed his arms. “Can we forget this ever happened? Please?”

“Oh, we’ll never forget this, but we can keep silent!” Mabel smiled wickedly. “For a price! Care to make a deal?”

Bill stared at her in horror, finally getting a taste of his own medicine. He sighed in defeat and looked up at her. “Fine. What do you need?”

Mabel grinned. “Let’s see, what can you do?” She tapped a finger to her chin. “I know! How about you clean the room with only your brother’s help and I won’t tell no one!”

Bill frowned. “That’s it? Alright.” He whispered something to Will, who nodded and snapped his fingers. The room was instantly cleaned, bed’s made, and even the mold on the ceiling was removed. “There. Happy?”

Mabel frowned. “Oh.”  Then she brightened. “Now that this place is clean, I’m gonna have Candy and Grenda over for a sleepover!” Since she was already holding her phone, she dialed their numbers, and after a quick conversation, ended the call and put it on her dresser. “Done! Candy and Grenda will be sleeping over here tonight, so you boys are all sleeping downstairs!”

She pushed Dipper, Will, and Bill out of the room, Bill and Will still in pajamas, and Dipper wearing his trademark outfit. “Hey, Mabel, let us in!!” Bill yelled, pounding violently on the door, while Will giggled behind him.

Dipper tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Bill, you shouldn’t be worried about Mabel’s friends. Once she tells them, they’ll treat you much nicer than they normally would. They watch Ouran Highschool Host Club, so they have a weakness for twins, and you sleeping so adorably together will be sure to make them love you.”

Bill’s eyes widened. “WHAT?!?!?!?! I THOUGHT SHE SAID SHE WASN’T GOING TO TELL ANYONE!” 

Dipper laughed. “No, she said she wouldn’t tell  **_no one_ ** . That means she could tell anyone!”

Bill paled. “Your sister is the devil incarnate.” He mumbled, turning and rushing downstairs.

“Hey Bill! Where are you going?” Will cried, running down the stairs after his brother.

“I heard a knock! I have to answer it!” Bill got to the door and threw it open.

“SLEEPOVER!!!!!” Candy and Grenda ran past Bill, stampeding up the stairs.

“GIRLS!!!” Mabel screeched, pulling them into a hug. “Come in, I have the cutest stuff to show you!” She grinned a Cheshire Cat-worthy evil grin at Bill before popping back into her room.

Bill slumped back onto the couch. “I’m ruined..” He groaned, laying face down in the cushions. 

Will sat down beside him and chuckled sheepishly. 

Dipper laughed. “Hey, maybe she might not even tell them-” He was cut off by screams from upstairs. The door was thrown open and Mabel, Candy and Grenda rushed out. 

“Awwwwww, he is so tiny!”

“HE LOOKS SO SWEET!!”

“Told you so!”

Candy and Grenda immediately started fawning over a pouting Bill and a blushing Will.

Dipper snickered. “Have fun, Bill!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, SO SORRY!!
> 
> The next chapter will probably be the last one, but I might do ooone more after that. If not, I might make it part of a series that I will work on during the summer and winter breaks, about Bill and Dipper's dates, or something like that  
> I'll probably only do that if people want though (including me) so please, tell me in the comments what you want me to do once this short story is finished!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.........It's the last chapter, guys! Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

“AUGHHHH!! THEY’RE EVERYWHERE!!” Bill screamed, running through the house at top speed, ribbons and glitter creating a trail behind him. Candy and Grenda chased him, Grenda lugging a large box of craft supplies, and Candy swinging a jump rope tied in a circle. 

“Yippee-ki-ay!” She screamed, trying to throw the loop over Bill’s torso. 

Will sat mildly on the couch with a big bow on his head, glitter glue racing stripes, and neon pink clothes. He seemed unbothered by Mabel fawning over his hair and running a comb through it over and over and over again. As Bill was dragged back through the living room by the rope, screaming, Will inconspicuously thrust out his foot, causing Grenda to trip long enough for Bill to escape the makeshift lasso.

“THE DORITO HAS BEEN FREED!” Shrieked Bill, grabbing the lasso and running out the door.

“COME ON, CANDY!!” Grenda roared. “DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!”

“Don’t worry!” Candy yelled, dashing out the door. “I am fast!”

Dipper laughed, then got up and poked his head out the door. “YOU CAN RUN, BILL, BUT THE TEENAGE FANGIRLS WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!”

_-_-_-_-_-_

And that’s how Bill and Will ended up tied to a couch together, with hair dyes pink and neon green, glittery bright purple eyeshadow, bunny ears, and clip on earrings, with Mabel, Candy and Grenda taking photos with the “Kawaii!!” Snapchat filter. Dipper rolled his eyes, trying not to burst out laughing.

“Oh shut up, Pinetree! I can see you shaking!” Bill yelled at Dipper. Will rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on! It is  **hilarious!!** ” Dipper said, unable to contain himself and giggling uncontrollably.

Mabel gasped. “OH MY GOD!” Everyone looked at her.

“What? If you’re going to freak out or leave, can you untie us first?” Bill said irritably.

“NO!” Mabel screamed. “DOES NO ONE SEE THIS???!!!!” She signed at the blank looks she received. “Apparently not. Anyway, Dipper is GIGGLING! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!?!?!”

Four gasps greeted her announcement. “See, this is special! It makes Dipper laugh! That means….” Mabel smirked over at Bill. “THEY HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

By nighttime, they were still trying to wash off the paint and glitter. Candy and Grenda had left an hour ago, because Ford couldn’t stand the screaming. Dipper and Mabel were helping Bill and Will wash their faces, and so far, the only thing left was the hair. 

“I’ve been sitting here for hours!” Bill whined, squirming around. “Are you done yet?”

Dipper poked him. “Oi, I’m the one actually working! And I just finished washing off your face. You’re just sitting there while I do the work.’

Bill pouted. “But I’m tired!” 

Mabel sighed. “If you really want us to stop, then we can leave the hair for tomorrow. But by then it might be harder to wash off.”

Will blushed. “I-I don’t mind, Miss Mabel.”

Mabel blushed and lightly slapped him, laughing. “I told you, drop the ‘Miss!’ You don’t need to be so formal, I’m not in control of you.”

Will’s eyes widened before he looked away, blushing deeper. “Alright, Mi-.” He paused and sighed. “Mabel. Alright, Mabel.” 

She smiled. “No problem!”

“BOOOO!!!” Came a large yell. Dipper, Mabel and Will all looked over at Bill. His skin tinted pink with all the attention. “Oh come on! Mushy much? Your goo-goo eyes don’t even need a kawaii filter!”

Mabel scoffed. “Oh, and as if you look differently at Dipper. Please.”

Bill flushed red. “I don’t do that! I don’t- No way! I’m not that pathetic! Do I look like that?” He turned towards Dipper. “Do I do that? I don’t do that! I don’t- do I? Come on! Tell me I don’t!”

Dipper snickered and looked away. 

Bill’s eyes widened and he got even redder. But the he focused his attention back on Mabel. “B-but then you acknowledge that you were doing the goo-goo eyes!”

Mabel blushed. “I was not! That’s your job!”

“It is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!” 

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“AHA! Mabel yelled, pointing a finger at Bill. “So it is your job!”

“It’s not! You…..you tricked me!”

Mabel cackled evilly. “Not my fault you’re gullible.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, gesturing for Will to leave with him.

They snuck out of the bathroom to the sound of a heated argument behind them. Dipper sat on the couch, patting the space beside him. “So, Will. Do you like my sister?”

Will blushed and looked away. “Maaaybe…”

Dipper laughed. “Hey, it’s fine! Just a warning: she is not an easy girl to date. She went through 7 boyfriends just last month, because they couldn’t keep up with her overflowing bubbliness and love for the color pink.”  
Will smiled. “If we ever date, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I like those colors, and her bubbliness is perfect.” Suddenly he became serious. “Dipper, now I need to ask you a question.’

Dipper gulped. “Uh, yeah?”

Will smiled. “So, you like Bill right?”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”

Will clapped a hand to his face. “It’s pretty obvious! I walked in on you kissing after you both had a near-death experience, he makes you giggle, for Christ’s sake, you won’t stop fawning over him. We all know.” 

Dipper coughed and looked down. “Possibly.”

Will grinned. “Well, if you two are going to date, just know a couple things. This is new to him, he’s never even had a girlfriend before, much less a boyfriend. He is easily overwhelmed by emotions, so don’t you dare play with his heart or I will break you.” Will smiled darkly, and then apologized. “Sorry, it’s just I’m super protective of him.” 

Dipper waved him down. “No, no it’s fine. I totally get it.”

Will smiled softly. “And lastly, he is an extreme softie in human form. If you got him mad before, he might have vaporized you, but now he’ll probably just whine and pout.”

Dipper nodded and chuckled. “Good to know.”

The were interrupted by Bill and Mabel walking out of the bathroom, laughing together. 

“Uhhh, what did we miss?” Dipper said, standing up.

Bill blushed and looked away. “Nothing much.”

“We were just talking! Advice and such.” Mabel said cheerily. “But Bro-bro, we should probably sleep. It’s already 10, and we promised to take them to Greasy’s Diner in the morning!”

Will jumped up. “Is it true that their pancakes are 2 inches thick?”

Mabel laughed, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs. “Sure is! You’d better get some sleep so you are fully prepared to have an eating contest with me in the morning!”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Mabel, you’re gonna get sick again if you eat all those pancakes!” He yelled up the stairs. Then he turned to face Bill. “Coming?”

Bill grinned. “You bet, Pine Tree!”

MABEL POV

Mabel stopped her argument to stare at Bill. He abruptly closed his mouth. “What? Did I do something?”

She rolled her eyes. “What do you think I’m gonna ask you about?”

Bill looked to either side, confused, before turning his focus back to her. “Um, I don’t know. Is this a human custom? Do people normally assume the person they're talking to already knows what the conversation is about?”

Mabel sighed. “No!” She paused. “Well, actually, people do that a lot. But they’re not supposed to. No, I was gonna ask you about Will.”

Bill looked at her, more confused than before. “What about him? Wait, wait I got this. Yes, he is a demon, no, he doesn’t do autographs, his favorite food is strawberries, and his favorite color is blue.”

Mabel looked at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

Bill laughed. “I know, right? Strawberries are a shock. With his love for the color blue, I was sure they would be blueberries, but I just found out yesterday that he prefers strawberries! It’s crazy!”

Mabel clapped a hand to her forehead. “No! Well, yes, that is surprising about the strawberries, but I was actually asking how to get him to like me.”

Bill’s head shot up. “Wait…….like like, or just like?”

Mabel grabbed his shoulders. “Like like.”

Bill sat up straight, blushing. “Oh…..” He nodded. “Yeah, I can probably help you, but my advice might not be the most sound.”

Mabel nodded. “Shoot.”

Bill tilted his head up, deep in thought. “Well, for starters, you should be nice to him.”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “That’s your version of _not sound_?”  
Bill sighed. “Considering we’re both chaos demons, it’s kinda weird to say that the way to woo a chaos demon is to be nice and peaceful.”

“Eh, I guess you’re right.”

“See? I’m a genius. So, like, buy him chocolate strawberries, and now that he likes Ducktective, approach him while you guys are watching the show together. It should work! Pine Tree and I can just go eat somewhere and leave you, Will, and Ford in the house, where you and Will will- hey that’s funny, will will- anyway, you guys will watch ducktective together, and then you should ask him on a date! I know that the human custom is for the guy to ask the girl out, but he isn’t brave enough to do that. He’s too scared of rejection.”

Mabel looked down sadly, but then brightened up. “Well I’ll teach him that he doesn’t have to be scared of me! I could never say no to him!”

Bill chuckled. “Awesome! And since we’re on the topic, could you give me advice on…..” He coughed. “Umm……….maybehowtoaskoutDipper?”

Mabel grinned. “Aww yiss, I knew I was right!” She lightly punched Bill on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through every step of the way.”

Bill smiled, relieved. “Great. So…. do you think he feels the same way about me?”

Mabel put a finger to her chin and frowned. “Well, according to my calculations-” Her serious look was immediately replaced by a huge, silly grin. “Of course, you clod! He adores you!”

Bill sighed in relief. “That’s great. So……...now what do I do?”

Mabel scratched her head. Well, you should probably tell him how you feel. You could probably do that right now. I’ll be right behind you, or course!” She grabbed his hands. “Oooo, I’m so excited!”

Bill backed away. “Wait…. Right now?”

Mabel stopped bouncing, settling back into her seat. “Well, yeah. Why? Are you not ready?”

Bill looked down. “Just….. What if you’re wrong? What if he doesn’t like me back? What if he’s just putting up with me because he can’t figure out how to kick me out?” His breathing became labored as he started thinking about all the other possible bad options there were. “What if-”

Mabel grabbed his shoulders and shook him, hard. “Snap out of it! Trust me, Dipper likes you. A lot! And he will be super happy if you just admit your feelings already, without wasting more time.”

Bill took a deep breath. “Ok. Just promise me you’ll be there to comfort me, no matter what he says. I’m not too good at being alone, as you can see from my past attempts at doing something huge and life-affecting.”

Mabel smiled and squeezed his hand. “Only if you’ll be there for me in return!”

Bill grinned. “Deal!” he agreed, shaking her hand. 

T_I_M_E_S_K_I_P

“Ugh, is it morning already?” Mabel thought as she groggily opened her eyes. She heard faint talking, and as she regained her bearings, she could make out the words. 

“-yeah, but you and Shooting Star should still stay here. I promise, you’ll have fun.”

“I don’t doubt that, I’ll always have fun as long as Mabel’s here.”

Mabel smiled and sat up, shoving herself off the bed. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting cross legged on the floor. Standing up and stretching, she walked over to where Dipper, Bill and Will were standing. “Good morning!” She yawned. 

Will smiled back bashfully and blushed. “G-good morning!”

Dipper looked at her.  “Bill was just telling us that you said we should go to Greasy’s Diner alone. Is that true?” He tried to sound skeptical, but Mabel saw the excited glint in his eyes and the barely suppressed smile. 

Mabel grinned. “Yeah, I realized that I had something to tell Will, and it’s for his ears only. If everything goes well, we’ll meet you there soon!”

Dipper let his smile show. “Well awesome! Come on Bill, let’s hurry!”

Bill bounded off behind him, beaming. “See you soon, Shooting Star!”

After a slightly awkward pause, Mabel took a deep breath. “Well, why don’t I tell you while watching Ducktective? We both like that show.”

Will smiled, looking relieved. “S-sure!”

After one and a half episodes, Mabel finally worked up the nerve. “Hey, Will…. Do you wanna hear what I wanted to tell you now?”

Will looked at her. “Of course.”

“Good,” she turned down the volume. “I think I like you, and I wanted to know if you feel the same way about me…”

The closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst, but was instead met with a chuckle. She opened her eyes and turned towards Will, confused, as he darted in for a kiss.

She froze, bewildered. Will slowly pulled away, looking into her eyes. There was a pause, before Will squeaked. “I’m sorry! I-I just thought- I thought maybe that-”

Mabel grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, this time initiating the kiss herself. She felt Will tense, but then he relaxed, winding an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

They stayed that way for a few more moments, before pulling away again. Mabel laughed as Will blushed madly, covering his face with his hands. “I guess we feel the same way then!” She said lightheartedly, before pulling his hands away from his face and kissing him again. He had just started to lean in farther when they heard a strangled cough from the doorway. They sprang apart and whipped around, seeing a disgruntled Great Uncle Ford in the doorway. 

He coughed again. “I see I’m interrupting something, so….. I’ll come back later.” Backing out slowly, he flashed Mabel a small thumbs up.

Mabel blushed again, then turned to Will. “We should probably go meet up with Dipper and Bill. Bill was going to try to confess his feelings to Dipper today too.”

Will’s eyes widened. “I knew it! There was no way he didn’t have a major crush on your brother.”

Mabel snickered. “Yeah, well let’s see if he succeeded.”

BILL POV

“Oh my God, these pancakes are amazing,” Bill gasped in between bites of his pancakes. 

Dipper laughed. “Knew you would like them. They’re fluffy, and with the pure maple syrup, it’s remarkably sweet.”

Bill’s cheeks tinged pink, looking at Dipper so happy. He cleared his throat, hoping for some extra courage to find him.

It didn’t.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands, simultaneously pushing his bangs out of his face.

Dipper sat up, concerned. “Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale-”

“Ireallyreallylikeyoubutamalwaystoonervoustotellyousoi’mactuallykindahopingyoudon’thearmesaythisbutihaveacrushonyousothere…..”

Dipper frowned. “Sorry what? I heard some, but,” He blushed. “I don’t want to say it in case I was wrong.”

Bill averted his eyes. “I like you.”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “Say it again.”

Bill looked back up a Dipper, betrayed. “I’m not saying it again! Gods, what are you, deaf?!”

Dipper smiled, sheepish. “No, I heard you alright. I just wanted to hear you say it again.” Bill’s eyes widened as Dipper leaned across the table, softly pressing their lips together. Bill could feel his face heating up, until you could have boiled water just by pouring it over his head.

Dipper finally pulled away, breathing heavily. “I hope that was what you meant, or else this-”

Bill stood up, leaning over and kissing Dipper again. He could taste the syrup on Dipper’s mouth, sweet and tempting. They stayed like that for a while, and when they finally pulled apart, that’s when they heard the cheering. They turned their heads, bewildered, to the entire restaurant clapping and cheering. Bill immediately covered his face again and groaned.

“Shitshitshitshitshitshit” He thought. He looked up to see Dipper blushing with him, but smiling sheepishly too. The entire restaurant was in uproar, yet they still heard the door swing open, jangling the little bells. 

Bill and Dipper looked towards it, just in time to see Mabel and Will walk in, holding hands. Bill smiled ad winked at Will, who blushed slightly. He then nodded to Mabel, who smiled and nodded back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dipper shoot them a thumbs up. They walked over and sat down, as the cheering died down. 

“So, are you guys a couple now?” Bill asked Mabel.

“Mm-hhm!” Mabel mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes. “Whha-bou-uu?”

“Ummm…” Bill looked nervously at Dipper, who nodded. Bill turned back to Mabel and smiled. “Yep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUUUGGGGHHHH I'M CRINGING!!!!  
> IT'S TOO CRINGEWORTHY
> 
> Sorry if that was a pretty crappy way to end, but I thought it was an ok way to finish. Plus, I might continue this fic with a series of oneshots, of, like, their dates or something. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, because I put a TON of effort into it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter, everyone. And wow, I just realized how out of character Bill really is. Yeesh. Anyway, hoped you like it, I'll probably post the next chapter in 2 weeks or so because of school and whatnot. Anyway, REMEMBER! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYEEEE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
